<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Don't Give a Damn If You Live or Die. I Don't Care. by vocameeku</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28587162">I Don't Give a Damn If You Live or Die. I Don't Care.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vocameeku/pseuds/vocameeku'>vocameeku</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fix-It, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Reconciliation, Takes Place During Series Timeline, Teamwork, What-If, aka sayaka makes things right, and homura stops being dummy, but that kind of comes later on, canon complaint, introspective, it's a little gay but not enough for relationship tags i think, just read it you'll understand, kind of? it's not intense, specifically episode 8, the beginning is mostly angst, there's more but i'll update tags as we go along</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:07:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>35,387</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28587162</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vocameeku/pseuds/vocameeku</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(This is a transcript of an RP between me and my friend Mika, which means that the formatting might be a little unique, and there might be slight differences between our writing styles. I wrote in Homura's perspective and they wrote in Sayaka's perspective.)</p><p>Just as Sayaka Miki is about to fall into despair, Homura Akemi offers her a Grief Seed during a one-on-one confrontation. Rather than refusing her offer for good, Sayaka accepts the Grief Seed and uses it in exchange for more information about Homura, the ever-mysterious and closed-off girl, herself.<br/>Perhaps, if they hear each other out, they can work together with Kyoko Sakura to save Madoka Kaname, and the city of Mitakihara, from the wicked hands of Walpurgisnacht.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Grief</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>the title is a reference to that one line in the english dub from episode 8 and at first it was a joke and then it just kind of stuck</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once again, Sayaka had pushed herself past her limit. </p><p>Once again, her Soul Gem festered a curse within her broken heart, and once again, she believed, with all of her might, that her existence didn't matter to anyone. Not to Madoka, her best friend, who she believed she had hurt beyond repair, not to Hitomi, who she believed she'd lied to, and <em> certainly </em> not to the dark-haired transfer student, whose lilac eyes she dared not search for answers within. </p><p>Homura knew, though. The moment Sayaka rejected her first offered Grief Seed, it was over. Just like the time before that, the time before that, and the time before that. </p><p>If Sayaka were to fall down this path, there were particular symptoms Homura noticed before Sayaka herself did. If she were offered a Grief Seed by another Magical Girl, it'd depend on how far gone she was. At first, she'd decline, brushing it off with a forced laugh and a scratch of the back of her head. If she continued down that path, Homura would watch as she turned down Kyoko, Madoka (in certain timelines), and of course, herself. Even Mami would struggle to break past her barriers. Once they were up, once she found something to believe in, she'd latch on with an iron grip. That's just how she was. </p><p>...However, not every timeline was the same. Homura knew that better than anyone else. As long as she kept looping, there was hope. If Sayaka died, she'd look down at her shield, strapped tightly against her left arm, and trust in its power. Time was both her greatest ally and her greatest nemesis. </p><p>Time killed her friends, and yet time offered her another chance. She'd take that chance until there were none left for her to take. </p><p>And she wanted to make sure she would always be able to take it.</p><p>Here Homura was, in this timeline (was it the one-hundred and eighteenth?), approaching Sayaka, who balanced on trembling legs and carried with her the gaze of one who had lost their passion; their spark. The aqua-haired girl's jestful attitude was carried away by the Incubator's lies. She did the only thing she could do in that moment. </p><p>"Miki Sayaka," Homura snapped, "why are you doing this to yourself?"</p><p> </p><p>The other's words almost seemed to go unnoticed. A few silent moments passed, hanging in the air with the claw-like moon above. Still and unmoving. Eventually, Sayaka turned, the movement unusually slow and uncaring. Empty blue eyes stared at the other magical girl, scrutinizing, tone apathetic as she spoke. </p><p>"What does it matter to <em> you, </em> huh?" In place of what might have been hostility at some point was now mirthless indifference. Her words didn't carry their former edge from when she'd previously spoken to the mysterious transfer student. It really was like she just didn't care at all anymore. She'd already hurt Madoka, and there was no coming back from that. There's no way Madoka could forgive such a terrible person. She tasted bile on her tongue at the thought of what awful words had left it not too long ago. </p><p>Maybe that's why Homura was here. Had she overheard what Sayaka had said to her pink-haired friend? Has she come here to lecture her? That could be it. Sayaka couldn't bring herself to care. All she had left in this world was to keep killing witches. The other had no right to lecture her when she was the same kind of magical girl that sacrificed others to obtain grief seeds, so whatever she said didn't matter. </p><p>Sayaka was going to keep protecting this city, even if it wasn't worth saving- it's what she agreed to, after all, and the little she had left to care for included Mami's legacy. She briefly wondered if the blonde would've been disappointed in her. Her words to Madoka again crossed her mind, and she bit her lip. What kind of hero was she really?</p><p> </p><p>Homura clenched both fists, twisting her face into a grimace, one which may or may not have been misinterpreted. </p><p>She avoided giving a direct answer to Sayaka's question, which mimicked something of an accusation in her bitter tone. </p><p>"You're killing yourself. I'm trying to help."</p><p> </p><p>"What I'm doing isn't any of your concern." She replied, glancing aside to stare out at the city.</p><p>"Besides, what reason would you have to help <em> me, </em> anyways? Do you really think I'm so stupid as to believe it's out of charity or anything like that?" The other's intentions were still quite difficult for her to gauge, but she felt there was certainly some form of ulterior motive. What, exactly, she couldn't place at all. She couldn't think of any reason that made sense. It was frustrating.</p><p> </p><p>"It is of my concern because you aren't only taking <em> yourself </em> down, Miki Sayaka," she explained, rather cryptically. </p><p>"I'm not trying to take advantage of you, nor of anyone else. That isn't why I'm here." Homura reached into her shield and tugged out a Grief Seed. "If you truly care for those around you, you'll accept this Grief Seed." She balanced its tip on her pointer finger, displaying it to Sayaka.</p><p> </p><p>Sayaka gave a short, cynical laugh. "Yeah, you've got that right, at least. That's why it shouldn't matter to you- or to anyone- if I were to just disappear right here and now. I'd do less harm that way, don't you think? So I'm just going to keep fighting until I can't anymore. That's all I'm good for at this point, so it doesn't matter. You get it, right?" </p><p>Her gaze drifted to the grief seed, eyes narrowing slightly. "..That's also why I don't need anyone's help. I'm useless if I can't even fight witches on my own.”</p><p> </p><p>"No," Homura said firmly. "How foolish can you <em> be? </em> Don't you know the impact you have on other people? On Madoka?" </p><p><em> 'On me?' </em> was what she left out. It's not like she'd believe her now.</p><p> </p><p>"Of course I do." She muttered bitterly. "I saw the way she looked at me earlier. I said some really horrible things. Did you know that?" She gave a smile that didn't reach her eyes at all, and her voice shook ever so slightly. "You're angry, right? She's supposed to be my best friend, and I go and treat her like that. It's unforgivable, isn't it?"</p><p> </p><p>Homura was quiet for a moment. "Did you ask her?"</p><p> </p><p>Sayaka swallowed hard, glancing away again. "It doesn't matter. I can't face her after that. I'm no hero, and she knows it now. It'd be better if she just gave up on me."</p><p> </p><p>Homura frowned. "That means you didn't ask her, then. You don't know how she feels,' she said coldly. "You gave up on her before she gave up on you."</p><p> </p><p>She turned and opened her mouth to protest, but no words came out. For a few heartbeats, her apathetic expression gave way to one that made her look lost and hurt, and she quickly stared down at the ground, gritting her teeth. "..Knowing her, she'd forgive me even if I didn't deserve it. Even if it was the wrong decision."</p><p> </p><p>"That's true," she replied, twirling the Grief Seed in her hand idly. "That also means someone in this world will always forgive you." Homura spun the Grief Seed into her palm, clenching it. "Miki Sayaka, do you have any idea how many people wish they had that?" </p><p>"There are people in this world who are berated for each mistake they make. They are seen as weak and useless. Their peers reject them. A slip-up is fatal." Homura's gaze fell. </p><p>"Don't force yourself to be hated. You weren't hated before. You aren't now." The Grief Seed in Homura's fist was gripped tighter. "That I know."</p><p> </p><p><em> This is pointless. </em> Sayaka frowned. Homura had let Mami die for a grief seed, so none of this made any sense. She should <em> want </em> Sayaka out of the picture- it'd be less competition. That's why she had wanted Mami dead, wasn't it? So why was she here? </p><p>"You still didn't answer my question before. What do you care?"</p><p> </p><p>Homura made eye contact for a brief moment before looking down at the ground, hardened metal, and then over at the sky, strung with stars. Another bout of silence followed Sayaka's question. </p><p>Homura tossed the Grief Seed towards Sayaka. It landed just below her feet. "Don't waste it."</p><p> </p><p>Her eyes narrowed, annoyed that her question had again gone unanswered. She looked down at the grief seed, then back up at Homura, pondering her words. </p><p>"...I'm not touching that unless you explain yourself." Stubborn as ever, it seemed.</p><p> </p><p>Homura glared down at her. "Even if I told you, you wouldn't understand. Use the Grief Seed and go home. I'll take care of the Witches."</p><p> </p><p>She didn't budge, expression unchanging. "And if I say no?"</p><p> </p><p>"Just do it," Homura barked, exasperated. "If you use it, I'll explain everything to you."</p><p> </p><p>Sayaka remains silent for a short while, thinking. "..How can I be sure you'll really keep your word?" The other magical girl could easily just run off after she did, or use those weird teleportation abilities.</p><p> </p><p>"You'll be sure because I'm offering you something I worked for. You don't know what the worth of a Grief Seed is in the Magical Girl world, yet. I risked my life, and I'm offering you the result of my survival. Please," Homura breathed, somewhat out-of-character, "use it already."</p><p> </p><p>Another stretch of silence permeated the air as Sayaka pondered this, confliction flickering through her expression. Staring at the grief seed, it almost seemed like she was about to kick it away. Slowly, she reached down instead, hesitantly plucking the jewel from the ground and looking it over. She closed her eyes. </p><p>"...Fine." Came her eventual response, voice somewhat unsure. Something about the other's words kept bugging her. Casting one last uncertain glance at Homura, she summoned her soul gem in the palm of her other hand. The sight of it caused her momentary pause. When had it gotten this dark, this corrupted? Sayaka looked fixedly at it, the unsettling, swirling black depths almost mesmerizing. </p><p>A few moments passed, and she finally pressed the grief seed to its surface.</p><p> </p><p>Homura seemed visibly calmer after that. "Do you feel any better now?"</p><p> </p><p>Watching the spindly jewel sap away at the last of the darkness gathered in her soul gem, she let the latter again take the form of a ring around her middle finger. At Homura's question, she gave a nondescript shrug, a bit shaken by the whiplash of her soul being cleansed.</p><p>"..Some, I guess." It was clear from the mild surprise on her face that she definitely felt different. She was still staring at the grief seed with faint confusion. While she could still feel the lingering of dark emotions she'd felt just before, she somehow felt.. lighter.</p><p> </p><p>Homura sighed, closing her eyes for a moment. "Grief Seeds can't always cure everything," she explained, opening them once again, eyeing Sayaka pointedly. "It only saved you from becoming a Witch. You stretched your own soul to its near limit. If you ever do this to yourself again, do not expect me to save you." </p><p>"...Anyway, I presume you're expecting an explanation."</p><p> </p><p>She felt her blood run cold. "A-... a what? Hey..." She'd heard her perfectly clearly, but something just didn't fully process. A <em> witch? </em> Becoming one? What the hell did that mean?</p><p> </p><p>"...Have you ever wondered what Witches are? Where they originated from?" Homura asked, and without waiting for an answer, she explained, "they are the final form of Magical Girls. When your Soul Gem becomes too tainted as a result of using up magic, or festering a curse, your Soul Gem transforms into a Grief Seed, birthing a Witch; the personified version of your despair." </p><p>"That is a truth that the Incubator doesn't tell you. You no longer possess your body as soon as you create a contract with it. Once you become a Magical Girl, if you aren't careful, it is only a matter of time until you die." </p><p>"You weren't careful," Homura said. "I wanted to save you."</p><p> </p><p>Her own eyes wide, she took a step back out of shock, swaying on her feet slightly. "That's-.. that's insane. What? Is that-.. is that really true? We turn into witches? Witches were all.. magical girls at some point?" As crazy as it sounded, as much as she didn't <em> want </em> to believe it.. it made sense, in a way. Would Homura really have any reason to lie about something like that? As wary as she was of the dark-haired magical girl, she wasn't so sure that she would. </p><p>"I.. there's still something I don't understand- even moreso now. If that really is the case, why didn't you let me.. become a witch? That'd be another grief seed for you, wouldn't it? So why..?"</p><p> </p><p>Homura, having witnessed a multitude of similar reactions in the past, stood still with her arms at her sides, not displaying any discernible physical emotion... </p><p>...until Sayaka asked her that question. Her fists clenched, and in the moment before she averted her eyes, they'd display a deep-seated, almost otherworldly sorrow buried within their violet hues. </p><p>There were a multitude of things Homura wanted to respond with. <em> 'Because you aren't just a Grief Seed to me. Because I never wanted to give up on you. Because you shouldn't have to suffer.' </em></p><p><em> 'Because you're my friend.' </em> </p><p>It took Homura a bout of tense silence in order to work up a response. "Miki Sayaka, how do you perceive me?"</p><p> </p><p>She was caught off-guard by the question asked in return, ripples of confusion swimming in her eyes. "How do I.. perceive you? I don't know exactly what you mean by that.." The blunette kept quiet as she thought over this, reflecting. There wasn't really any point in being dishonest. </p><p>"I.. don't know. You-.. back there, with Mami-san, you could've.." <em> You could've saved her </em> were the words left unspoken. Sayaka hadn't forgotten how she'd conveniently showed up just after Mami had died.</p><p> </p><p>"Could've saved her?" Homura finished for her. "She didn't listen to me," she said darkly. "I knew that labyrinth was too dangerous for her. Rather than heeding my warning, your mentor used her magic to tie me up," she said, making a (most likely failed) attempt at hiding the pain it caused her. "That Witch needed to be fought by someone who understood it. That's how it gets you."</p><p>"If, hypothetically, she had listened," Homura continued, "there would've been a possibility that she'd survive. I would've been able to defeat the Witch with ease in her place, as you saw."</p><p> </p><p>At that, Sayaka froze. Tied up? Had she misunderstood what happened entirely? Or was Homura just lying? Come to think of it, when Sayaka had mentioned this before, Madoka <em> had </em> seemed like she was trying to say something about it. She suddenly felt a bit ill, her surprise changing to an expression full of guilt as she dug her nails into her palm. </p><p>"That's.. what really happened back there? You're for real?" While she certainly sounded rather shell-shocked, there had been no genuine disbelief in her voice. She really had.. entirely misunderstood. The majority of her hostility and distrust for Homura's intentions had come from the belief that she'd let Mami die just so she could acquire the grief seed from that witch. </p><p>She was at a loss for words. "I thought-.."</p><p> </p><p>Homura nodded softly. "It is. I'm surprised you believe me," she remarked, tone dull. "I was never trying to hurt Tomoe Mami, but she was convinced that I was another violent, greedy Magical Girl who had no remorse for others." </p><p>"...I don't blame her, however," she said honestly. "It was never my intent, but I suppose with the way that I am, those impressions cannot be helped." </p><p>"Either way, I don't care. As long as..." she trailed off. <em> 'As long as Madoka is safe, as long as everyone is safe...it doesn't matter what they think of me.' </em></p><p> </p><p>"Why didn't you say so back then?" She seemed to struggle with a mix of emotions for a moment. "I.. I guess I misjudged you. So I'm.. sorry about that." She murmured, somewhat pained, glancing aside. "I thought you.. let her die on purpose. That's kinda messed up, huh?" </p><p>The more she thought about it, the more it made sense. If Mami had seen Homura within the labyrinth, Sayaka couldn't see her just letting Homura remain there after warning her to keep away. Frustration- at herself, at Kyubey, at this whole situation and Mami's fate- bubbled up in her throat. "Dammit.."</p><p> </p><p>"You wouldn't have believed me," she replied. "You were angry. Your friend died. The transfer student was someone to be wary of -- your friend instilled it in you, and you trusted her." </p><p>Homura glanced in Sayaka's direction again. "It's fine," she said, tone softer. </p><p>Succeeding in gaining Sayaka's trust sent her subconscious into a tizzy. She recalled the several timelines in which Sayaka ran off before Homura could get a word of explanation out. She recalled the couple timelines where Kyoko restrained her -- how familiar -- and she recalled the timelines where it went well, too. </p><p>Recalling the ones that went well ironically hurt the most, though. It was a bitter, unforgiving reminder that this moment, Sayaka forgiving her, Sayaka reaching out to understand; it may be all for naught. Only time could tell. "This must be difficult to take in at once," she finally spoke.</p><p> </p><p>She wanted to protest, but her words fell silent. She knew Homura was right- there's no way she would've believed her at the time. Instead, she just stared at the ground, giving a small nod. </p><p>"..Yeah. I.. don't really know what to make of all this. It feels like everything's been flipped upside-down." With a frown, she realized she should probably go find Madoka and apologize to her, too. If she hadn't cleansed her soul gem, would that argument have been the last she ever said to Madoka? Would she have never gotten the chance to apologize, turning into the very thing magical girls are sworn to fight? The thought made her nauseous. </p><p>Shoving the thought from her mind just for now, she looked over at the other once more. "So. ..How do <em> you </em> perceive <em> me? </em> You can be honest. I won't be mad or blame you. I was.. really stupid."</p><p> </p><p>Homura visibly stiffened. She reached one hand over to grip her forearm, casting her gaze aside, as if she couldn't bear to look Sayaka in the eyes. </p><p>She hid in the comfort of the silence that followed, as the only thing breaking it was the cars on the street below them, racing back and forth and casting strips of light across their silhouettes. The cerulean haired girl was giving her a <em> chance. </em> She couldn't waste it just because she was afraid, could she? </p><p>...She turned and looked at Sayaka, expression pained. Likely something Sayaka had never seen before coming from this transfer student; the one who greeted her friends with a cold, inexpressive gaze; who seemed to regard her in particular with discontent more than anything else. </p><p>"Miki Sayaka..." Homura began, immediately trailing off. "...you have been my friend for a very, very long time."</p><p> </p><p>"...Huh?" Whatever answer she'd been expecting, this was perhaps the opposite. Sayaka blinked, confusion clear on her face as she tried to make sense of what she was told. Her.. friend? Sayaka was under the impression that Homura didn't like her at all. And for a long time? Hadn't she only transferred in very recently? ..Was there something she was forgetting? Something important? Such a thought had never crossed her mind before, but now something felt ever so slightly off. </p><p>"H-.. hold on a minute, what do you mean? How is that possible?"</p><p> </p><p>Homura was expecting that, so... why did it still hurt? </p><p>Homura's expression tightened. "You see, I'm...I'm from the future," she breathed. "I've witnessed the fate that everyone faces, over and over and over...I'm trying to change it. I've seen you do this to yourself <em> over and over, </em> and I've had to hurt you, and fight what you became, over and over..." </p><p>Homura tightened her grip on her other arm, blinking away tears. "I repeat the same month again and again, trying to save Madoka. Madoka introduced me to Tomoe Mami, and Tomoe Mami introduced me to you..." Homura sniffled, voice quivering when she said, "we were all such good friends; I couldn't..." </p><p>Homura took a few shaky steps towards Sayaka. "I'm sorry. To you, I must sound delusional. I understand. You, Madoka, everyone...you've hardly known me for three weeks, and now I'm telling you I'm a <em> time traveler </em>… I sound crazy, don't I?"</p><p> </p><p>Sayaka could do no more than stare in shock for a stretch of time, trying to understand. It did sound crazy and unexpected, but she'd never seen much emotion from the dark-haired magical girl before. Some part of her couldn't bring herself to disbelieve her. This was a lot to take in all at once, however. </p><p>"You're a... time traveler..?" She echoed, eyes wide. Some things had begun to click in her head- Homura somehow always showing up in places during certain events that had happened, her knowledge of things not even Mami knew, her insistence on Sayaka and Madoka not making a contract with Kyubey- and her attitude towards the creature in the first place. </p><p>Sayaka felt dizzy. "No way.. That's why you-..." Despite her words, it didn't appear as though she thought she was lying.</p><p> </p><p>Homura only stood still, tears dripping down the sides of her face and parting ways at her chin. She contemplated whether or not she should freeze time and run or confront her emotions (and her friend, who she had just gone and spilled the truth to) head-on. Either way, it wouldn't turn out good. </p><p>If she left, Sayaka would most likely follow her. If she paused time and ran, Sayaka would probably go looking for her. The time before the last time, when she thought she couldn't take it anymore and ran home, Sayaka followed her and managed to convince her to team up -- to become friends again. </p><p>Sayaka died, though. At the hands of Walpurgisnacht. </p><p><em> 'I always do this,' </em> she thought, putting a hand up to her face, covering her mouth, looking away. <em> 'This timeline is as good as ruined, all because I couldn't hold my tongue. Why am I still so weak? Even after all this time, it's like nothing I ever did mattered.' </em> </p><p>Homura didn't verbally respond.</p><p> </p><p>She took a hesitant step forward, concern in her expression. She'd always hated seeing people cry- whenever Madoka or Hitomi would get upset when they were all children, Sayaka was always the first to try to comfort them (and offer to beat any offenders into the dust on their behalf). Funny how now that she had real, genuine magic at her disposal, she felt more useless than ever. She wasn't sure what to do. </p><p>"Are.. you okay?" Sayaka started, tone notably softer. "Er- I guess that's kind of a stupid question."</p><p> </p><p>Homura looked at Sayaka again upon noticing her movement. She wiped her tears away, forcing on another cool and collected expression as if she were never crying at all. "I'm fine," she replied. </p><p> </p><p>"..No, you're not. That's why I said it was a stupid question." She frowned, taking another step, looking more determined now. </p><p>"What-.. what happens next? What do you have to change next? I want to help."</p><p> </p><p>Homura took a step back when Sayaka took one forward. "No," she snapped, although there wasn't any malice in her voice. "Don't try to help me. I don't... I don't need it. If you look out for Madoka and stay out of my way, you'll be helping plenty."</p><p> </p><p>Sayaka furrowed her brows, setting her hands on her hips. "You helped me. At least let me return the favor. Do you really not need help, or are you just saying that?"</p><p> </p><p>Homura didn't immediately respond. Her hand hovered above her shield cautiously. "I can do this by myself. Focus on your own life, Miki Sayaka. Don't waste your magic on someone who doesn't need for it to be wasted."</p><p> </p><p>"Wait, please-!" She quickly said upon seeing Homura reach towards her shield. Sayaka wasn't fully aware of what it did, but Homura did often disappear shortly after she did that (and sometimes reappear nearby, as she'd done before). "C'mon, you can't just-.. you can't say these kinds of things and just run off."</p><p> </p><p>She looked surprised at first, widening her eyes, just a bit. Sayaka's expression when she said that almost made Homura feel guilty for running away when she was unsure; she seemed so frantic. </p><p>Homura, despite her thoughts screaming at her to <em> run, </em> to pause time and disappear, gave in. Albeit slowly, she lowered her hand, placing it at her side. She still didn't respond.</p><p> </p><p>"You.. you said we've been friends for a long time, right? Even if I don't remember, if that's really true, then.. then let me help you." She pleaded, looking worried again. </p><p>"I know I've been hard on you, and I'm sorry. I really am." Her gaze fixed on the ground for a few moments- go figure the person she'd been so hostile towards was someone who was supposed to be a friend. "So if everything you said is true, then please let me <em> be </em> a friend, instead of an idiot who keeps making people important to her upset."</p><p> </p><p>Homura bit her lip. "Miki Sayaka, you don't understand," she uttered. "If I...If I allow you to help me, you'll die. I'll be inadvertently killing you."</p><p>"...and I'm not important to you. You hated me up until not even ten minutes ago," Homura continued. "Am I really someone you want to befriend, or are you trying to help me out of guilt?"</p><p>Buried underneath her bitter words, she wanted nothing more than to accept Sayaka's offer. She wanted to be her friend again. She wanted to walk to school with her and Madoka. She wanted to train alongside her and Mami. She wanted to try new food with her and Kyoko, and giggle with Madoka and Mami as they argued. </p><p>If she didn't force Sayaka away now, though...there might not ever be a chance for any of her friends to be happy again. It was on her. Mami was gone, but Kyoko, Sayaka, and Madoka were still here. If Sayaka sticks around, she'll keep Madoka and Kyoko around, too. </p><p>If Sayaka sticks around, Homura might be able to believe in a future where everyone would be happy. If only Mami had listened back then, maybe... Maybe Homura would have been a part of it. </p><p>That didn't matter, though. What mattered was the safety of those who still lived.</p><p> </p><p>"If we were friends before, that means I trusted you, doesn't it? I.. I do feel guilty, but that's not why I want to help." She explained, raising her hand to look at the ring that hugged one of her fingers. For a few moments, she stared into the centered blue jewel, expression unreadable. </p><p>Then, she spoke. </p><p>"I'm... a magical girl, too, y'know. Whether it was a mistake or not, it doesn't matter. That's just how it is now, and I can't go back. So from now on, I'm going to <em> be </em> a magical girl. Regardless of what my fate is, I'll keep on being one, and doing the best that I can. I was given a second chance because of what you did, and I'll fight so that it won't be in vain."</p><p> </p><p>Homura cast away her gaze. "That's just like you to say," she remarked, violet eyes clouded with sorrow. </p><p>She turned those eyes upon Sayaka's once again. "I...I cannot accept this. You need to take care of yourself and Madoka. Why won't you listen?"</p><p> </p><p>"I will do that- protect Madoka, I mean. But y'know, it sucks to be alone. So I want to help you, too. You said you've done this a lot, right? Can you.. really do this all on your own?" She didn't look like she'd be very convinced if Homura said she could.</p><p> </p><p>Homura looked a tad shaken -- that line was familiar. It wasn't always Sayaka's line, but she hadn't heard it in a while. </p><p>Homura grimaced. "I've never been able to defeat Walpurgisnacht on my own," she said, honestly. "Last time we all defeated it together, as a team, I was the only one left alive."</p><p> </p><p>"Wal.. purgisnacht?" She repeated quizzically. "I'm gonna guess that's somethin' pretty important. When was the last time you tried to fight this thing without taking it on by yourself?"</p><p> </p><p>Homura put a hand to her forehead, almost visibly disappointed in herself. <em> 'How did I forget? I didn't tell her about it yet.' </em> </p><p>"...Walpurgisnacht is a Witch that has the ability to destroy this entire city," she finally said. "It arrives on April 30th. Each time I travel back to the beginning of this month, I immediately begin planning my actions. There is never any time to waste." </p><p>"I believe the last time I took it on with help from another was a year and a half ago."</p><p> </p><p>"The whole city?!" She exclaimed, eyes widening. This was definitely something that needed to be stopped. </p><p>Regaining her composure, she asked, "Why don't you try that again, then? If it's been a lot of times since then, you've probably gotten stronger. You probably have a better idea of what to do and what <em> not </em> to do during the battle. Maybe with help, you can defeat it once and for all." </p><p>Sayaka crossed her arms and added, "Besides, there's no way in hell I'm just gonna let that thing try to destroy the city, and there's a better chance of me not dying if you let me know what to do during that battle, isn't there?"</p><p> </p><p><em> 'Because if you die again, I'll be broken.' </em> </p><p>... "Because that hasn't gone over well in the past," she replied out loud, voice taking up its usual monotone inclination. "Yes, hypothetically, if I directed you and Sakura Kyoko during the battle, seeing as I know the way it acts, it would be easier." Homura took a step back, heel scraping against the ground beneath her. "However, no matter how much I set up or plan, it has always been unpredictable. I cannot take risks when it comes to anyone but myself." </p><p>"Sakura Kyoko is strong, but almost never uses her magic to its full potential. Most of her attacks are unplanned, but the difference between, for example, you and her, is that she knows her own attacks well enough to be able to go off on a whim and still win. You also do not know Sakura Kyoko well enough to be able to form the correct image of her in your mind." </p><p>Homura was about to say something else, but instead, she closed her mouth and looked off into the distance, contemplating. <em> 'Those two usually work exceptionally well as a team. Without Tomoe Mami, we would run into some trouble, but if the two of them trust me well enough, we might be able to...' </em> Homura physically shook her head. <em> 'What am I thinking? This is stupid. I'm still too weak to resist them when they're nice to me. It's not fair to them to be manipulated by me.' </em> </p><p>"...Miki Sayaka, you don't know what you're in for,"she finally said. "You're going off of instinct entirely right now."</p><p> </p><p>"If you've seen me for the past few years, then you know going off instinct just sorta tends to be what I'm best at." She shrugged. "Anyways, I.. talked to Kyoko yesterday. You're right, I <em> did </em> have the wrong image of her in mind. I think we could possibly get along, even. I'll probably go talk to her again too, after I apologize to Madoka." The note about knowing her own attacks well enough was a problem, however. Maybe she could work on that. </p><p>"If you keep trying this on your own, you're just going to have to repeat everything again, aren't you? I know it's a lot for me to ask, but have a little faith in me." She gave a slight, somewhat worried smile. "Sometimes relying on others is the right thing to do. Kinda hypocritical, since I guess I've only recently learned that, huh? But I'm fine being a hypocrite this once. Don't do this alone."</p><p> </p><p>"I figured," she said, in response to Sayaka's first statement. "Sakura Kyoko, usually, eventually attempts to talk things out with you. Sometimes it works, sometimes it doesn't. When it doesn't, it's my turn to try and help you. When that doesn't work, you're as good as dead." </p><p>Then, Homura looked conflicted; brows furrowed and expression vaguely unreadable. <em> 'Maybe this time, it'll be different. I've already sealed my fate, after all. I should've known what I was in for when I told Miki Sayaka the truth.' </em> "To be honest, Miki Sayaka, this is the first time it's happened this way," she continued. "This is the first time, in this particular situation, or any similar, that I've bribed you with the truth. I'm sorry." </p><p>Homura then tilted her head upwards, glancing at the sky again. Anywhere but Sayaka. She eventually heaved a sigh, taking a step back and away from Sayaka. </p><p>"Miki Sayaka, if you go home and really think over this, come to my home tomorrow and we will discuss things."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm glad you told me. Thank you." It was a bit chilling to think that Homura had really seen her demise so many times. Did she spiral like that every time? Her smile faltered briefly and near-imperceptibly at the thought.</p><p>At Homura's last response, though, her smile grew again, and she gave a nod. "Okay, I can do that." With that, she extended a hand.</p><p> </p><p>Homura looked down at Sayaka's hand, and then up at Sayaka. Hesitantly, she reached and took hold of Sayaka's hand.</p><p> </p><p>She shook her hand lightly, giving a grin now. "See ya around tomorrow, then." She'd still think over things, but she was nearly positive of what her decision would be already. For now, she needed to find Madoka. Sayaka hadn't gone to school that day, so her best friend was probably pretty worried..</p><p> </p><p>Homura sent Sayaka off with nothing but a silent raise of the hand. She turned on her heel and made her way in the opposite direction. Rather than simply walking home, she placed a hand on her shield, twisting it; effectively pausing time. </p><p>She allowed herself a breath, taking comfort in the space between past and present. The world around her had been engulfed in a grayish-blue, almost glassy shade, and when she'd turn to send Sayaka an unnoticed glance, she'd notice her slightly blurred frame completely motionless within the icy prison her magic created. </p><p><em> 'I wish I wasn't so spineless.' </em> </p><p>She made her way home, unpausing time once she was thoroughly out of sight. To Sayaka, it must've seemed like she'd simply vanished. </p><p> </p><p>Yeah, she was expecting that. Briefly, she pulled the used grief seed from her skirt pocket to look over it again. It didn't have any other uses left, so she'd have to toss it to Kyubey later, but a softer smile came across her expression as she returned it to her pocket. She cast one final look down the corridor before transforming and leaping away. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/790765570609119233/802835969325793290/Ej2DSMIVoAA1lQU.png</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Hope</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sayaka made her decision, which inevitably lead to her appear in front of Homura's door the next day. The two work out a structure of a plan before leaving Homura's apartment to train.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>shorter one this time but thats also because the next chapter is...Kind of long......</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sayaka stood at Homura’s doorstep once the next evening rolled around, hands in her pockets. She pulled one out to knock, then stepped back a bit. Hopefully Homura hadn’t changed her mind- she did truly want to help, and the dark-haired magical girl’s best chance at success with this.. ‘Walpurgisnacht’ would be by teaming up. Sayaka was sure of it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>... Sayaka would find herself having to wait a bit; almost enough to make her think Homura wasn't home. Before she could act on any sort of assumption, the door opened, and Homura stood behind it, separated from Sayaka only by the chain drawn between the door and its frame. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You made up your mind?" Homura asked, unmoving.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She gave a nod, bangs slightly swaying in her face from the action. “Yep. I have.” For a moment, she was actually wondering if Homura either wasn’t home or had just decided not to answer the door, and relief that that hadn’t been the case flickered through her expression.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Homura didn't immediately respond. She narrowed her eyes, but eventually closed the door, unlatched the chain, and opened it again, this time entirely, wordlessly stepping back and making space for Sayaka to enter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She headed inside after just a moment, some nervousness catching up with her. This was a genuinely very serious situation- one she couldn't afford to mess around with. She had to take this completely seriously. Lives hung in the balance, and the thought of this timeline failing and Homura having to go back yet again to do everything over was not a pleasant one. She'd try her absolute hardest to keep that from happening.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Homura directed Sayaka to her living room -- an area with a rather unique layout. Above rounded couches (if one would consider </span>
  <em>
    <span>those</span>
  </em>
  <span> couches) and a table was a large pendulum, swinging ominously above them. Several images of Walpurgisnacht were mysteriously floating on their own just in front of the pendulum. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>On the table between the couches lay a large map, complete with small thumb tacks and colored pieces. Most likely to Sayaka's surprise, there lay five pieces; one purple, one red, one yellow, one pink, and one blue. They weren't in any particular spot on the map at the moment, rather scattered about near it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Take a seat," Homura offered, motioning to one of the couches. She sat down on the opposite one.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sayaka was a bit surprised by how the room looked, but tried not to think about it too hard. She did stare awhile at the images of Walpurgisnacht, however, eyes widened slightly. Was that.. what they were going to have to fight? ..No, she couldn’t allow herself to worry too much- she had to focus. Giving a nod, she took a seat on the couch gestured to, glancing over the map with the colored pieces. It didn’t take a genius to guess what they represented. She briefly fixed her gaze on the yellow one with a pained look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Homura reached into a drawer underneath the table, took out a small collection of papers, flicked them straight, and began to shuffle through them. When she took a glance at Sayaka again, she broke the icy silence upon saying, "you were looking at the pieces."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"U-um... yeah." She quickly glanced aside, rubbing at the back of her neck. "They represent all of us, right?" The colors made it obvious enough.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Homura only stared at Sayaka wordlessly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>...Then, she glanced back at her papers. "Miki Sayaka, what made you confirm your decision?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I thought about it a lot like you said. I tried to weigh everything in my mind. Everything I could." She closed her eyes, letting out a sigh to calm her nerves. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"..Even when I considered leaving all this be, it didn't feel right. This thing could destroy the city, yeah? This is where I grew up, and my best friends, too. The more I thought about it, the more sure I was. There's no way I won't fight to protect this city. To protect Madoka, and Hitomi, and..." Sayaka trailed off, looking at the pieces on the map again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If I let you do this alone and didn't even try to protect everyone, I wouldn't ever forgive myself. I really would.. no longer be able to call myself any sort of hero ever again. So that's why... that's why I'm for sure going to do this."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Homura had since placed her papers down on the table, listening to Sayaka with a cold, unchanging expression. She closed her eyes, nodding. "I see." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She opened her eyes again, a vaguely indecisive expression painting her face. "May I ask something of you then, Miki Sayaka?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At that, she looked over, a serious look on her face. "Hm? What is it?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her eyes narrowed. "If you really understand the gravity of this situation, you need to ensure that you follow my instructions." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Homura reached over and set the papers she was previously holding onto the table in between them. "We will begin to train together if that is what you prefer. If you would like to do it alone, I can offer you guidelines on what I think you should do. However, I must spot you for the first few training sessions. There is no room, or time, for error." She looked Sayaka in the eyes. "Do you understand?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sayaka furrowed her brows and gave a firm nod, looking the other in the eyes as well. "Yeah. I understand. I'm.. I'm serious about this, so I don't wanna mess up. Whichever you think will have the highest chance of success, I'm fine with." She then looked down to the papers curiously, blinking. "How much time do we have before it arrives?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If Sayaka chooses to pick up and read the papers, she'd see long, neatly-written notes that spanned across the entire page. Occasionally, off to the side, a hand-drawn image or a graph could be seen. One of the pages was a deconstruction of the Witch's underside, which is a seemingly carefully assembled circle of gears hidden underneath a navy dress. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"These are notes I took many years ago, which I update frequently. All of the statistics on these should be accurate. There are many more papers I've created; this is merely a summary." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Homura looked off to the side. It didn't take her long to recall the date -- "We have two weeks left."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was then she picked them up, skimming through them a bit. "Looks like I've got some homework to do, huh?" Ah, well. If she ended up not having enough time to do school assignments because of this, she could let it slide- this was far more important. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Two weeks, then. Should we train after school?" She asked, looking at the drawing of the witch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"...Yes. We may train after school." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I must ask something else of you, though," she continued. "Do not make Madoka suspicious that you might be participating in something dangerous. Act natural. Be you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She gave a nod- that she could definitely agree with. Especially after what she did, she didn't want Madoka to be put in any unnecessary danger. That was at least something the two of them could very easily agree on. "Got it. She was all worried before, but I think things are okay now, so I'll just keep on like normal." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tapping the ends of the papers on the table to straighten out the stack again, she inquired, "Is that Kyoko girl going to be of any help? Even if I don't exactly know her too well, she </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> a capable fighter, I guess, and three's better than two."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Homura couldn't resist a raise of the brows; this timeline's Sayaka was working alongside her quite well. Almost effortlessly -- too good to be true.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, I believe she is. She agreed to discuss plans with me the other day."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's good, at least." She didn't seem </span>
  <em>
    <span>super</span>
  </em>
  <span> enthused about working with Kyoko, but it was something she was willing to put up with for the city's and Madoka's sake. Expression unreadable, she stared down at the papers still in her hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So everything you said before really is true, huh?" She muttered, mostly rhetorically. "It's.. strange to think about. Erm-.. how many times have you done this?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Homura was silent. She looked over to the side, into the inky blackness within the shadowed line in between her room's light and the darkness before the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I have made an attempt at defeating Walpurgisnacht 118 times," she finally said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She couldn't help the startled noise at hearing that. "Gh- 118-?!" In a rare moment of thinking before she spoke, she decided not to ask about it further for now. Forcing herself to relax again, she sighed and added, "Let's just hope 119th time's the charm." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If Homura had yet to defeat this thing, how good were their chances? She'd said she had managed to before- as a team- yet she'd been the only one left alive. Still, it had been a long time since she last tried to team up, or so she said, so hopefully there was a decent chance regardless. Sayaka just had to try her hardest to train and work well as a team with the other two. She had to make sure she didn't slip up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, I'll do my best not to let you down, then."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She glanced back down at the map, not commenting on Sayaka's words. Pointing to a specific spot, which was marked with a red pin, she said, "this is usually where Walpurgisnacht hits first." She pointed to another spot, which was marked with a pink pin. "This is the storm shelter." The two places were fairly close to each other. "There is a highway right around here," Homura made a circle shape with her finger around a path on the map around a long strip of color, "and this here is where I am usually stationed." She tapped a spot somewhat near the storm shelter, which was on a dock right near where the ocean was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Homura looked up at Sayaka, her finger still pressed against the spot she'd mentioned. "I will direct you to a lookout somewhat close to where I am once we figure out what you will be most useful for. Okay?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sayaka watched as the pins were pointed out, recognizing where the highway was. "Alright, got it." She muttered with a nod. This witch didn't seem like something she'd be able to get up close to very easily, and certainly not without great risk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Guess I should practice using my swords as projectiles more. I don't imagine I can really get in melee range without being practically suicidal."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Homura tilted her head. "That's an interesting idea indeed, Miki Sayaka. Projectile swords, I mean. Walpurgisnacht must be fought from a distance, in my experience. It is big -- way bigger than you could imagine. It is not at all fast, but it </span>
  <em>
    <span>spins,</span>
  </em>
  <span> and if it or its familiars is able to get their hands on, say, a building or a car, you'll be in real danger." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...However, you do have something that I don't. You can heal yourself. Don't do that stupid thing where you block out all your pain. You're able to strategize it much better without doing that, because you're conscious of your actions and you know what you are and aren't capable of. You can take risks as long as you put thought into it. It's not unimpressive." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She went on, "you can also try combining your powers with another Magical Girl. It depends on whether or not you and Sakura Kyoko get along, but we'll cross that bridge when we come to it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I've thrown swords as projectiles before, fighting that TV witch and a few familiars. I haven't done it a lot yet, though." She could probably improve her skills with that during training. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the mention of her abilities, she suppressed a wince. "Yeah, er-... I guess that blocking out pain thing wouldn't be a good idea in a battle like that." She was a bit surprised by the slight compliment, admittedly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If you or Kyoko need healing during the fight, you can probably just let me know over telepathy. That'd be a good way to communicate in general. I'll have to try out combining powers.. I haven't done that before." As much as Kyoko had gotten on her nerves the first few times they'd spoken, she'd been much more tolerable the last. Hopefully they could cooperate well- they'd need to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She nodded. "You learn fast. That's good. You are also implying you would be willing to work alongside Sakura Kyoko. That's also good -- now you two will be less of a hindrance," she said bluntly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...Now, would you care to train?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll try working with Kyoko." Her eyes had narrowed slightly at the 'hindrance' comment, but she decided that protesting wouldn't get her anywhere- she had been causing quite a few problems, after all, and she didn't exactly want Homura to start reciting her mistakes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"..Yeah, sure. Guess now's a good a time as any to start training." Mami had almost been her magical girl mentor. Sayaka found herself wondering what that would've been like, and what training with Homura would be like. She supposed she'd be finding out for the latter soon enough.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Homura stood herself up quickly, making her way towards the exit. She put her hand on the knob, turning to Sayaka before she opened the door. "Let's go."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Right!" As she got to her feet, she tried to sound and appear more confident- more to convince herself she was than anything else. As she followed, her mind buzzed with thoughts. She had to put all her effort into getting better and more efficient with her magic. A lot more hung in the balance than just her own life, and she wouldn't tolerate failure from herself for something this dire. Even if she got so tired she felt like she couldn't move, she had to keep pushing herself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe she'd have a chance to truly fight for justice again.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>comments and kudos very appreciated so we know to post more!!! :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Mentor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Homura and Sayaka train. Homura remembers what it's like to be a mentor, dipping her toes into the unfamiliar waters of being a leader as she recalls what Mami had taught her, and Sayaka learns how to deflect sudden attacks, working off of her black-haired acquaintance's cryptic commands. A trust exercise is shared between the two girls, strengthening their once-strained relationship.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>we cried over this one while rping it. ignore the summary that's actually all you need to know</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Homura lead her through the city and up a couple flights of stairs to get to a large, flat clearing on top of an abandoned parking lot. Upon reaching the top, Homura reached a hand back and flipped her hair, although not as dramatically as Sayaka had most likely seen before. More of a habit than anything else. </p><p>"This is most likely where we will be training every time," she said coolly. It was a large expanse in exchange for a rather torn-up surrounding area; lots of overgrown weeds and loose chunks of cement. </p><p>"Shall we begin?" Homura placed her left hand outward. The silver ring, which was previously snug around her finger, and its purple stone, transformed into purple light, which took the form of a diamond-shaped gem that stuck to the top of her hand; her soul gem. The rest of her clothes began to melt away into fragments of purple hues, being replaced with an entirely different outfit, taking its form quickly. A metal shield twisted to life on her left arm, all within the span of about two seconds.</p><p> </p><p>She tried her best to keep up, a faint, determined frown on her face. Upon reaching the abandoned parking lot, she looked around. The space could definitely work well as training grounds, and it didn't look like anyone had been up here in a long time. </p><p>With a firm nod, she held out her own left hand, quickly engulfed in a similar, blue light. When it faded, her own outfit was replaced by her usual magical girl one- blue and white standing out brightly as her cape flapped in the breeze. Her soul gem took its place on the spot on her stomach, the shape reminiscent of a crescent or some sort of ocean wave. She wasn't sure if her cutlasses were needed yet, so she didn't summon any. </p><p>"Ready."</p><p> </p><p>"Do you know how to deflect projectiles with your swords, yet?" Homura asked.</p><p> </p><p>"I haven't gotten too much of a chance to practice that- so only somewhat." She responded, rubbing the back of her neck idly. "What kinda projectiles are we talkin'?"</p><p> </p><p>Homura looked down at her shield, contemplating. "I'm thinking of bullets, arrows, and magical attacks," she eventually said. "I am able to use an entirely magical projectile attack -- though it is not very strong. I would use a gun, but in the chance that you miss, and the bullet hits you..." </p><p>"...Anyway, I will not be giving you warning when I throw these at you. Take out a sword."</p><p> </p><p>"Eheh, I don't imagine that'd be too pleasant..." Even with pain being naturally dulled as a magical girl, a hit from a bullet would surely still hurt. With another quick flash of blue light, a pair of cutlasses materialized in her hands. She'd have to learn the correct timing to adjust to better deflecting any sort of projectile- so she stood ready, watching closely.</p><p> </p><p>Homura was entirely still for a moment, violet eyes fixated on Sayaka. </p><p>Suddenly, Homura moved, summoning a glowing object from underneath her shield and flinging it at Sayaka. Only one, though.</p><p> </p><p>The projectile was quick. So was Sayaka. It was far from perfect, but she swung a sword in front of herself to cause it to skid off the blade and hit the ground a couple feet away. A bit clumsy, but not a total miss.</p><p> </p><p>"Nice job," she commended. "Now, try to come at me. Give it your all. You won't hurt me."</p><p> </p><p>She looked a bit uncertain. "You sure?"</p><p> </p><p>"Just trust me," she assured.</p><p> </p><p>"Alright.." Sayaka reluctantly agreed. She still didn't look too keen on this, but after only a moment more, she leapt forward, both swords held to her right side to swing them the opposite direction as she moved.</p><p> </p><p>Homura vanished, and instantly appeared to Sayaka's right. "Look out." She threw two projectiles Sayaka's way.</p><p> </p><p>Okay, she probably should have expected that. Startled, she instinctively swung her cape in front of her, one sword dissipating as she grabbed onto the edge of the fabric. Her boots skidded on concrete as the cape knocked aside the projectiles. </p><p>Eyes somewhat widened, she peered over the edge of it at the ground. "...Huh.." Her cape can be used to deflect things? Well, <em> that </em> would've been handy to know.</p><p> </p><p>"Good. Keep it up." Homura ran to one side of the clearing, which ended with a tall, flat chunk of concrete. She leapt on top of it. "Chase after me now. Keep your senses sharp."</p><p> </p><p>Knees bent slightly, rings of blue music staffs began to glow around her feet shortly before boosting her into the air. She launched forward at a high speed, looking determined again. "Got it."</p><p> </p><p>This time, Homura jumped out of the way and landed on her feet a distance away from Sayaka, almost catlike. She ran backwards, summoning several discs at once, and throwing them at the other girl, one by one.</p><p> </p><p>Sayaka was much more prepared this time. She swung her sword to knock one away, then used her cape to deflect a few more, leaping amongst the dilapidated concrete all the while. For the last one, she tried to intercept it directly by throwing her cutlass at it like a boomerang.</p><p> </p><p>Homura, mildly impressed, leapt to Sayaka's right. As if to trick her, she suddenly disappeared and reappeared to Sayaka's left, flinging a projectile her way.</p><p> </p><p>She quickly caught her cutlass as it returned, but didn't have time to deflect the next shot. Instead, she ducked aside, barely moving out of the way of it. She'd have to work on her reflexes some.</p><p> </p><p>Homura leapt backwards, pushing herself into the air and sending off a long blast of purple energy in the general direction of Sayaka.</p><p> </p><p>Summoning another cutlass in her other hand, she crossed the two in front of her in an x-shape and dug her feet into the ground, fending off the energy blast. This time, she didn't wait for another blast before she used her boost to dash to one side, then immediately created another to dash back in Homura's direction in a sort of zigzag. She figured if she could learn to be more quick on her feet, she could risk less injury in a serious battle.</p><p> </p><p>Homura backflipped onto the chunk of concrete behind her. "Good job. Are you feeling tired yet?"</p><p> </p><p>"Little bit. Not too bad. I can keep going." She seemed somewhat out of breath, but turned, cutlasses still in hand.</p><p> </p><p>Homura nodded. "Alright then." She disappeared again. "Let's see if your reflexes are up to the test," she said, reappearing behind Sayaka.</p><p> </p><p>She stifled a surprised gasp, quickly whirling around with her swords in a sort of half-spin.</p><p> </p><p>She let go of a few more beams of energy, leaping backwards each time, keeping her distance from the other girl.</p><p> </p><p>Sayaka used her cutlasses to deflect these ones, one after the other. Still somewhat clumsy, but improving slowly. She then boosted almost straight up, aiming to use gravity to her advantage as she swung downwards.</p><p> </p><p>Homura quickly deflected Sayaka's sword attack with her shield, heels scraping against the ground. She used her shield to push Sayaka back, giving her room to pause time and move to the other end of the battlefield.</p><p> </p><p>After being pushed back, it took her a moment to locate where Homura had reappeared. This time, she waited where she was, swords raised and ready.</p><p> </p><p>Noticing Sayaka's prepared demeanor, she flung several small orbs her way.</p><p> </p><p>Her sword swings were cleaner now- she'd been taking note of the timing for deflection based on how quickly the shots reached her and from how far away, as well as committing to muscle memory how much force she needed to use for it without swinging too hard, and it was starting to pay off.</p><p> </p><p>"Walpurgisnacht utilizes magic that is similar to these kinds of attacks," Homura said, hurling a beam of light at Sayaka. "While mine aren't nearly as deadly, you're becoming used to them already. Let's keep it that way."</p><p> </p><p>She crossed her cutlasses again to send the beam off to the side, giving a firm nod. "Right. I'll get better with it with some more practice, probably." Catching her breath, she asked, "Have you ever.. done this before? Training me, I mean. In any other timeline."</p><p> </p><p>Homura stood in place, flipping her hair. "No," she replied. </p><p> </p><p>Sayaka couldn't tell if it was a lie or not, so she decided she'd just take her word for it for now. "I see..." Hopefully things would work out- she doubted Homura would have given this whole idea a chance if she hadn't thought there was even a slight possibility of it succeeding. </p><p>"With the usual witch-hunting, I should probably get in some practice with my healing abilities, too. Maybe I can get faster and more effective at it." In a battle with something like that Walpurgisnacht, she surely couldn't waste a second of time. Healing faster could make a huge difference in their chances.</p><p> </p><p>"...Yes, that is true. I would assist you with your healing abilities, but...I fear I may hurt you more than is needed for training." Homura tilted her head. "Shall we take a break?"</p><p> </p><p>She hesitated, but then gave a nod. They still had two weeks to train- it wasn't a lot of time, but it wasn't so urgent that she'd need to skip out on breaks. "..Sure." Letting her cutlasses dissipate, she took a seat on a block of concrete. </p><p>"I mean, I could always do that pain blocking thing, since it wouldn't be in battle where I'd need to use my reflexes well." Sayaka pointed out, though she didn't exactly sound super keen on the idea of getting badly physically hurt regardless. Still, if it'd help, she'd be willing to try it.</p><p> </p><p>Homura didn't sit anywhere; she seemed more comfortable standing at that moment. She wasn't the type to sit on the ground, anyway. </p><p>She hummed, contemplating Sayaka's suggestion. "I suppose that would be useful, but only in that case."</p><p> </p><p>"Now that I'm a bit less.. er.. self-destructive?- I'm not so sure how I feel about the idea of purposefully letting myself get hurt just for healing practice. Man..." She let out a sigh, looking over at the other again. "If you think it'd notably help our chances against that witch, though, I'll do it."</p><p> </p><p>"Actually, we might be able to make it so you can actually be in complete control of that ability." Homura sent a glance Sayaka's way, but it was short-lived. She returned to staring off into the distance before speaking again. "You were only using it irresponsibly before. If you utilize it correctly, you can work alongside it. My apologies for not considering that earlier."</p><p> </p><p>She perked up slightly. "Really? Hmm.. I'd have to work on it a lot. If I don't have it down well enough within the next two weeks, I'd probably be better off not risking it." While she was able to tank many hits from the silhouette witch using that ability, she wasn't so sure it'd be good to risk the disadvantage to her reflexes while fighting Walpurgisnacht.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, you're right. Actually, every Magical Girl can do that, although the strength of that ability depends on what their wish was," she explained. "I'm glad you understand." </p><p>Although Homura was the one who suggested a break, she couldn't seem to remain still. She was always glancing aside, as if anticipating something. Her face displayed no emotion, and yet her right hand was fidgeting with her left, fingers grazing over the violet stone embedded in her skin.</p><p> </p><p>Sayaka nodded. She'd practice with that ability later. Maybe she could try numbing certain parts of her body only? She tore herself from her thoughts, tilting her head slightly. </p><p>"Somethin' on your mind?" She inquired.</p><p> </p><p>Homura returned her hands to her sides, looking over at Sayaka with an unreadable expression on her face. She looked like she was trying to communicate something physically, but couldn't break past her own bounds. "No," she replied simply.</p><p> </p><p>She raised an eyebrow, clearly not convinced. "C'mon, we're allies now, right?"</p><p> </p><p>She narrowed her eyes, but gave in. "...Is it not reasonable to be concerned about our surroundings in a time like this?"</p><p> </p><p>At that, she gave a shrug. "I mean, yeah, it's reasonable. You just seem a bit.. antsy, I guess? Like something's bothering you." She clarified, briefly glancing around as if doing so would clear things up for herself.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't understand why it concerns you." Homura sighed. "This is simply...not exactly how I saw things playing out."</p><p> </p><p>"Well, not talking to anyone about stuff can just end up hurting yourself in the long run. But I won't pry or anything." She let out a soft sigh. </p><p>"..It's not how I saw things playing out either, but I think it might turn out okay. If I keep at it in training, I really do think there's a good chance. Plus, if the three of us go witch-hunting together, I can learn how to best work with you and Kyoko on a team. From the sound of things, I've.. caused you a lotta trouble in the past. So I'm gonna try to be of actual help this time instead of a liability or a hindrance." Sayaka added, staring out at the city.</p><p> </p><p>Homura side-eyed Sayaka. "You're one to talk." </p><p>She quickly dropped whatever bitterness might've crept its way into her tone, instead taking up a rather melancholic expression and saying, "...anyway, I can't say it doesn't bring me the slightest sense of relief to hear your words. You've never had a change of heart this quickly before. Perhaps you're right, Miki Sayaka..." </p><p>Homura stared out at the city alongside the other girl, hair fluttering softly in the wind. The sun had begun to set, swimming below the clouds, painting them pink and red; the very picture of a mid-April evening. All that was missing were the families gathering beneath the seasonal cherry blossom trees, packing up their lunches and making their way home, hand-in-hand. Homura sighed, continuing her sentence, which she had abandoned in favor of a long, silent pause. "...this time will be different."</p><p> </p><p>Sayaka gave a somewhat sheepish grin at the first statement, folding her arms behind her head. "Yeahhh, I know. But that's how I know it's a bad habit." She responded with a slight chuckle. Her expression softened at the rest, though.</p><p>"..I'm sure of it." She said more quietly. This time had to be different. She couldn't let down Madoka, or Homura... or Mami. She found herself wondering what the blonde would think of her again. She had the slightest glimmer of hope that maybe... maybe Mami would be proud of her. Silently, Sayaka quickly rubbed at her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Homura looked over at Sayaka. "Are you thinking about Tomoe Mami?"</p><p> </p><p>She froze for just a moment before forcing a light smile back on her face, rubbing the back of her neck idly. “Er- yeah, sorta!” The smile faltered. “..Guess I just wonder a lot about what she’d think, or if I’ll ever be as strong as she was. If I’ll ever live up to that, y’know? Sorry, didn’t mean to get all sentimental or anything.”</p><p> </p><p>"No," she assured, "that makes sense." </p><p>Slowly, Homura inched closer to the ground until she was sitting on her knees. "She was as strong as she was because she had to force herself to be. No one is born into this world as a prodigy." </p><p>"And I think she would be proud of you."</p><p> </p><p>Sayaka looked over, genuinely taken aback for a moment. Her surprise changed to a small, grateful smile and she glanced over to the setting sun again, eyes a bit glassy. “...I hope you’re right. I think maybe she’d be proud of you, too.”</p><p> </p><p>Homura left it at that for a moment, allowing the song of the fallen leaves being blown by the wind below them fill the silence. </p><p>"I don't think she would," she finally said, voice revealing a morsel of emotion with its shy volume. "But as long as I'm able to save everyone else who made it, I'm happy." </p><p>"I wish she had listened, though." Homura ran a hand through the underside of her hair, combing her fingers through. "So she could be with us right now."</p><p> </p><p>“You’re letting others try to help again, right? That’s why I think she’d be proud. You’re giving that a chance. ..She didn’t like doing things on her own.” She murmured, listening to the sound of the wind for a short while. </p><p>“...I wish she’d listened, too.” What would it have been like if all four of them could have fought together? If all of them could have possibly even been friends, rather than just allies? She wanted to ask, but felt it was better that she didn’t. Maybe once all of this was over, she could ask what it was like.</p><p> </p><p>Homura hummed softly. She hadn't thought about that. She wouldn't deny that the thought of it made her a bit misty-eyed. </p><p>She remembered each time she'd gaze at the sky, the night before the night before Walpurgis, when everyone but Madoka had passed on. She'd think about how the daytime sky was dyed with her friends' colors -- on a cloudless day, Sayaka's blue would overtake the space above, and when the sun, as golden as Mami's gentle eyes, would set, shining Madoka's pink against the clouds and dancing with Kyoko's red atop the break of skyline. </p><p>...but when night fell, Homura's inky black was alone, only accompanied by a small, glowing moon, and thousands of stars, thousands of lightyears away. She'd convince herself that the universe knew, and that's how it should've been. Homura was on the other side of their world, casting shadows against light and sending people away to hide in their homes. She'd take comfort in that, forcing her heart to believe that it was okay that way -- that she liked it. </p><p>Despite her efforts, she couldn't help but wish that the reason the sun set and the sky ran off was so that they could chase the night, just to catch a glimpse of it. She knew she couldn't possibly be that special, but even for a moment, she longed for her friends to smile at her again, just like before. Together. She longed to tell them that she would smile back, and that she loved them.</p><p>Normally, by the time she was able to teach them her true feelings, it was already too late.</p><p>Homura stood up, refusing to confront such emotion among the company of another, especially someone who'd certainly lure her in with kind words; an old friend. She looked over at the blue-haired girl, who, too, was lost in thought, likely relating the sunset's various yellow windows of golden light to her mentor, who sat among the clouds. </p><p> </p><p>Sayaka stared at the sunset a few moments longer, committing the sight to memory. Something about the moment felt... sacred, in a sense. She would never forget it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>comments and kudos once again appreciated!! thank you for following this story! it kind of leaves on a cliffhanger (or i guess a sudden point) but it's hard to cut off rp responses and stuff and format it as chapters.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Teamwork</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After sharing an emotional moment gazing at the sunset, Homura and Sayaka embark on their first Witch battle.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Miki Sayaka," she said, breaking the silence, "would you care to meet with Sakura Kyoko tomorrow?"</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, that’d be alright. She uses a melee weapon, too, so maybe she could even give me a pointer or two.” Sayaka finally replied. “It’d be good to start working as a team as soon as possible, anyways. I imagine communication is pretty important in such a big battle.”</p><p> </p><p>Homura nodded, although Sayaka wasn't looking. "It is." </p><p>"How was Madoka doing today?"</p><p> </p><p>“She was pretty worried.” She frowned slightly, guilt clear in her expression. “Was more concerned about if I was okay instead of caring about whatever awful things I said before. Guess that’s just like her, though. She’s always been that kind of person. You were right, before.” </p><p>She let out a sigh. “I think she’s alright now. She was glad I went to school today.”</p><p> </p><p>"You make her happy," she replied. "I wish I could say the same." Homura walked over to where Sayaka was sitting, standing idly nearby.</p><p> </p><p>Sayaka looked slightly saddened at that. “Were... we all friends before?”</p><p> </p><p>Homura looked off to the side. "Yes. All of us."</p><p> </p><p>It was frustrating not being able to remember, but something made her believe that it was true for sure. It wasn’t something she could quite place, but it just sounded.. right for some reason. </p><p>Closing her eyes for just a moment, humming in thought, she got to her feet. “Well, I shouldn’t just sit around all evening! Is there anything in particular I should practice on my own time?”</p><p> </p><p>She thought for a moment. "Read through the papers I gave you. Do you still have them?"</p><p> </p><p>“Yep! I read through some last night. I’ll keep doing that, then.” She nodded, giving a thumbs-up. “Should we practice anymore for today or nah?”</p><p> </p><p>"I believe a Witch battle alongside me might help more than a practice battle between the two of us."</p><p> </p><p>“That’s a good point. Feel up for a witch hunt, then?” Sayaka asked, dusting herself off a little.</p><p> </p><p>Homura nodded. "We should get to it before it's too dark."</p><p> </p><p>“Okie doke!” She chimed, summoning her soul gem in her palm to begin using it as a dowsing device. It was a much clearer, bright ocean blue compared to the stygian darkness of it the night prior.</p><p> </p><p>Homura leapt down from the ledge they were upon, bounding off of various uneven objects until she reached solid ground. She looked up at Sayaka with an expression that lacked emotion, motioning for her to follow.</p><p> </p><p>Sayaka followed along quickly, keeping a close eye on her soul gem for any strong magical signatures. “Guess I’ll have to see how best to approach the witch once we actually find one. Though hopefully I can get in some good practice with using my swords as projectiles.”</p><p> </p><p>"You seem excited," she pointed out. "Witch battles are dangerous. You're learning, but you haven't mastered anything yet. Be careful."</p><p> </p><p>"Eheh, I wouldn't say 'excited' is quite the right word. Maybe 'nervous'? I haven't worked on a team as a magical girl before, and I'm not as experienced yet, so.." Sometimes she forgot she'd only been a magical girl for about two weeks- at times it felt like she'd been one for so much longer.</p><p> </p><p>Homura kept her attention on the path ahead of them, even though she didn't exactly need to; she knew this city's structure inside and out. "I see," she noted. "Try not to let it get the better of you when we're on the battlefield. You'll be fine if you follow my lead."</p><p> </p><p>"No way I'd let it get the better of me! I'll probably be able to shake off some nerves once we head into a labyrinth." She assured. She'd just begun to speak again when her soul gem glimmered. "Oh! I think it's picked up on something."</p><p> </p><p>Homura looked down at hers, which was shimmering in a similar fashion. She nodded accompanied by a short noise of recognition. She looked left, and then right, narrowing her eyes. She carefully walked forwards, watching carefully as their soul gems reacted to their movement. In the next moment, Homura pointed to a disturbance not too far away from them, near a tall, abandoned building. A unique symbol had begun to dance and spin atop the wall it was nearest to, causing both of their soul gems to glow brighter. </p><p>"There. Follow me." Homura dashed towards its location.</p><p> </p><p>Sapphire eyes regarded the strange, surreal symbol. That was a witch labyrinth for sure. </p><p>"Got it!" Sayaka affirmed, keeping close by. Her soul gem returned to its usual place, and she summoned a cutlass in one of her hands, letting out a deep breath.</p><p> </p><p>Homura, slowing down, looked behind her shoulder for Sayaka, and upon seeing her following close behind, hopped into the labyrinth.</p><p> </p><p>She simply gave a thumbs-up when looked at, then followed suit, heading into the labyrinth shortly after.</p><p> </p><p>They'll make their way through a cutesy looking labyrinth, decorated with chocolate hearts, roses, eerie Valentines strung up on walls, all along a path of white bricks. </p><p>Some aspects of it were similar to the sweets Witch that erased Mami's life, which didn't physically seem to phase Homura, despite her internal thoughts being overrun with memories of the most recent event; she couldn't get the sight of the withering ribbons she clutched within her hands out of her head. </p><p>Nevertheless, she continued, rather quietly. She assumed that, at this point, Sayaka knew not to interfere with anything, so she kept her mouth shut. She'd nagged the other girl enough, she thought. </p><p>They reached the end of the corridor, where they'd come across a wooden door with a heart-shaped window. Homura looked over her shoulder. "Are you ready?"</p><p> </p><p>It seemed perhaps Sayaka’s mind was on the sweets witch, as well. She examined their surroundings as they pushed forward, trying to keep her expression under control aside from the faint pained look in her eyes for a moment. She kept quiet. </p><p>As they reached the door, she gave a firm nod, furrowing her brows determinedly. “Yeah.”</p><p> </p><p>Homura pushed open the door, leading them to what looked like a recreation of a small cityscape; white tables topped with pink umbrellas and frilled rims were placed this way and that, cute mailboxes stuffed with letters lined small, lacking-in-destination paths. What was most noticeable, though, were the wooden signs with unreadable text pointing down a particular path. Homura made her way down the path, taking note of the fact that this Witch does not usually travel into abandoned areas. Perhaps something was different? Hopefully not. </p><p>Assuming Sayaka follows, the two girls happen upon what looks to be a ballroom, its floor entirely composed of doilies. Homura put a hand out, signaling Sayaka to stand back. She herself took a few steps back. "Prepare yourself." </p><p>Suddenly, as if on command, what looked to be an oversized Valentine's present landed on the 'stage'. It teasingly shook as if it were waiting for someone to untie its ribbon and fall into its trap. Homura pulled out a gun from her shield and shot a bullet into its side. </p><p>The lid opened, exploding with scribbled hearts and stars. There it was -- the Witch, emerging from her box. She was cute; she looked exactly like a chocolate bunny. Much taller, though. Much, much taller. In fact, she towered over the two Magical Girls as they stood their ground. </p><p>She turned towards them, looked them over, and paused, observing them quietly. As if deciding their fate, she began stomping over to Homura, enraged. Homura shot Sayaka a quick look, motioning for her to run the other direction. Homura paused time, leapt up onto a fake-looking cherry tree within the labyrinth, and unpaused time, effectively giving off the effect of 'teleporting'.</p><p> </p><p>Some small part of her hoped this witch would look like the one that killed Mami, and was disappointed when it didn't. Maybe just for a moment, she could've convinced herself she was able to avenge the blonde she'd so looked up to, that she could do more than just stare in shock even after it happened. Maybe she could slice through it and imagine she hadn't been far too late to make a contract with Kyubey, that she'd been able to save Mami. Her grip on her cutlass tightened, knuckles white beneath her gloves. </p><p>Some small part of her hoped it'd look like that witch, but part of her was <em> relieved </em> it didn't. </p><p>Quickly shaking her head to herself to clear her thoughts, Sayaka darted in the direction she was gestured to, expression unreadable. She couldn't allow herself to be reckless. She couldn't let herself think those things in the middle of battle. She had to focus.</p><p> </p><p>Homura kept her distance from the thing, pulling out a large gun. She froze time again, shot several bullets in various different directions, and unfroze time. Luckily, despite the Witch's erratic movements, it was rather slow, and the bullets hit. Several small chunks of chocolate landed on the floor beneath them. </p><p>"Miki Sayaka!" Homura called out, "throw your swords against those pieces!"</p><p> </p><p>Sayaka curled her cape around herself before quickly flipping it outwards, several cutlasses surrounding her now. One by one, she quickly tossed them at the pieces as directed, metal slicing through chocolate. </p><p>“Are those pieces that fall off dangerous or something?” She asked afterwards, keeping an eye on them.</p><p> </p><p>"Just do it," Homura commanded cryptically. She stopped time, threw bombs at its legs, and unpaused time. Its thin, false-chocolate knees crumbled beneath it, and it daintily collapsed into the ground. As it attempted to regain balance, Homura called out again. "Sayaka, unwrap the bow on its neck!"</p><p> </p><p>Sayaka seemed to pause for just a moment, blinking, before responding, “Got it!” With those signature blue staffs whirling around where she stood, she boosted from the ground, giving a yell as she lunged forward to grab on tightly to the edge of the ribbon. With the end of the bow in her grasp, she leapt in another direction with the help of a second boost, tugging it free.</p><p> </p><p>The Witch put its arms up for a moment, as if in an attempt to catch its head before it fell, but it was too late; its rounded head rolled over and crashed into the floor below it. Homura thrust herself into the air, backflipped midair, and landed on both her feet in front of the Witch's head. Before Sayaka's eyes, several bombs appeared out of nowhere atop it. Homura stepped back. </p><p>Once the bombs went off, the Witch's head exploded into several pieces of chocolate and white-and-pink frosting, decorated with heart-shaped sprinkles. After a moment of anticipation, a grief seed fell before them, and the Labyrinth dissipated with a wispy, lilting tune, as if it were never even there at all. Homura approached the grief seed and picked it up by the sharp end. "Looks like we won."</p><p> </p><p>After a few seconds, her cutlasses dissipated, fading soon after the labyrinth. She was still breathing a bit heavily as she recovered, but turned to look at Homura, a light, genuine smile on her face. The bright blue twinkle to her eyes that she had previously lost to her despair had mostly returned- a stark difference from the dull, lifeless look to them two nights prior. </p><p>"Yeah! That went pretty well!" Her voice was a lot less mirthless, too. Not quite carefree- too much weighed on her mind for that- but she clearly had more life to her now.</p><p> </p><p>Homura noticed those eyes -- oh, such a rare sight they had become -- and, in celebration, considered returning Sayaka's smile with one of her own. The thought came and went, though. Homura's expression remained unchanging.</p><p>"It did. It wasn't a very strong witch, luckily," Homura said, turning her gaze away from Sayaka to look down at the grief seed again. She de-transformed quickly, her body momentarily becoming engulfed in purple, glimmering light, soon revealing her regular clothes; her school uniform. She pulled out her soul gem, which wasn't doing unwell; its amethyst hue, despite its dulled edges, was still rather vibrant. She pressed the grief seed against it. It removed any impurities from her gem, which began glowing softly. It was lovely. </p><p>"Your turn." She tossed the grief seed Sayaka's way. "We worked together, so it belongs to both of us."</p><p> </p><p>Sayaka allowed her own magical girl outfit to be replaced by her school uniform again. As Homura used the grief seed, the blunette chimed, "We're actually not too shabby a team, y'know!" A somewhat playful grin replaced the faint smile. </p><p>When the grief seed was tossed to her, she caught it quickly in one hand. "Alright!" Much less convincing was needed this time for her to hold the dark jewel to her soul gem, watching it sap away at the faint cloudiness that had only just started to grow within. "Looks like it still might have one more use. Should I hang onto it or do you want it?"</p><p> </p><p>Homura huffed out what seemed to be some sort of a laugh, or a quiet happy noise. "I suppose. While I would have been able to vanquish that Witch by myself, I won't lie that you helped, Miki Sayaka. Surely, you'd be able to vanquish it by yourself, too." </p><p>She felt a tinge of relief when Sayaka allowed her own gem to heal, despite her demeanor having drastically changed since the last time she accepted a grief seed from Homura. Even throughout the years, she'd never been able to shake away the fear she felt when Sayaka came that close to the edge. Perhaps that was a weakness of hers. "Keep it," she replied. "I have more."</p><p> </p><p>"If you're sure." It didn't seem like a lie. Homura was definitely a veteran, and Sayaka highly doubted she was someone who wouldn't keep at least a small stock of grief seeds. She pocketed the spindly object after briefly looking over it. Each one was unique and reminiscent of the witch fought to obtain it. </p><p>Sayaka hesitated a moment, thinking back to the battle, before giving a noncommittal shrug and saying, "By the way.. you don't <em> have </em> to call me by my full name every time, you know? Something about before- during that fight- it felt... familiar, in a foggy sort of way, I guess." She'd definitely caught it when Homura had used just her given name for once. While it was a bit unusual, it didn't seem wrong. Like something she wasn't used to, and yet <em> was </em> at the same time.</p><p> </p><p>Homura was looking off to someplace in the distance when Sayaka said what she did. Upon hearing Sayaka's words, her violet eyes widened, almost fearfully. "...What are you talking about?"</p><p> </p><p>She folded her arms behind her head idly. "You called me 'Sayaka' back there. Just 'Sayaka'. -Not that that's a bad thing! It just felt sorta familiar, is all." As if from some memory just out of her reach, just barely beyond her fingertips. She seemed to be trying to recall, but not to much avail.</p><p> </p><p>She frowned. "That was-- That was an accident," she stuttered. </p><p><em> 'Timelines can't bleed into each other, right? Surely not. There's no way she'd be able to remember such a small detail like that,' </em> she thought. </p><p>"...Anyway, why were you paying attention to that rather than to the Witch?"</p><p> </p><p>Sayaka gave a relaxed grin- a rather usual expression for her. "I figured. But it's fine! If we're allies, I don't mind. Besides, it makes me feel kinda nostalgic for some reason." Her grin faltered slightly a moment as she hummed in thought. "Though, I guess calling you 'transfer student' wasn't exactly the most friendly on my part. Sorry about that." </p><p>She paused, blinking. "Wha? I was paying attention to the witch! It just caught me off-guard for a moment! A weird familiar feeling out of nowhere tends to do that."</p><p> </p><p>Homura averted her gaze, not wanting to provide any input. <em> 'It makes her feel nostalgic,' </em> she mused to herself internally. <em> 'I don't know how I feel about that.' </em> </p><p>She was quiet for a moment longer until she spoke again. "It's fine. You can call me whatever you want. I don't care."</p><p> </p><p>She shakes her head, setting her hands on her hips. "I was saying it to be cold on purpose before. That's not fine, and I <em> do </em> care." Inwardly, she cursed her stubbornness- as much as Homura had been unfriendly at first, Sayaka played a big part in being borderline hostile in return, and she was uncomfortably aware of that fact now. Madoka had been right- she always was. </p><p>"That aside, though. I assume we're gonna train in the same place tomorrow?"</p><p> </p><p>Homura nodded curtly. "Yes," she said, in response to Sayaka's question. She looked up at the sky, noticing the Sun was inches away from slipping behind the horizon line. "You're going home now, I assume?"</p><p> </p><p>"I probably should. I've got some reading to do, after all." Sayaka mused, briefly glancing at the horizon as well.</p><p> </p><p>Homura sighed softly. "Then I'll see you tomorrow."</p><p> </p><p>She gave a quick wave and a hint of a smile before she turned to walk down the sidewalk. "See ya!"</p><p> </p><p>Homura, once again, merely raised a hand before turning on her heel and walking in the opposite direction. </p><p>As she walked, like always, she became absorbed in her thoughts, which always seemed to run a mile a minute, rushing over everything that had happened in the past, everything she was experiencing in the present, and everything she had to prepare for in the future. She thought about the Witch battle, although it was nothing special, and she thought about her slip-up, which gnawed at the edges of her heart. Somehow, she'd managed to run her mouth one way or another every time she'd become close to another. She cringed internally at her own actions. </p><p>Night fell before she made her way home, and upon watching the stars taking their places, she thought about each time she'd looked at it before. Another day passed on, and all she could do was convince herself that it mattered, and that she had done something productive. She opened the door to her house without effort, slipped inside, and closed and locked it behind her. She slept with a surprising amount of ease that night. </p><p>So, perhaps throughout the next week ahead of them, Homura and Sayaka, and occasionally their friend Kyoko, would train together each day. Homura wouldn't lie to herself -- this seemed promising, and Kyoko and Sayaka seemed to be having fun together, and would, most of the time, follow her lead. Homura wasn't used to being a leader in any sense of the word, though. It made her nervous. She was always going off on a limb, but neither of them thought about her that way. She'd successfully built an image that made them believe she understood <em> everything, </em> whether or not she truly wanted it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Can anyone recognize what witch this was I wonder.... (hint: it's from the magireco game)</p><p>Comments and kudos appreciated!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Leisure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Before continuing with their training, Sayaka convinces Homura to take it easy, just for one day.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Homura, just as she did each day the past week, arrived at the training spot once again, standing dramatically atop a piece of rubble, awaiting Sayaka's arrival.</p><p> </p><p>It didn't take long for Sayaka to show up, already transformed. "Yo!" She called out, once she'd landed on a nearby block of concrete. </p><p>She definitely seemed to be in a better mood lately, and Madoka had been overjoyed that Sayaka was getting along with the two magical girls she'd previously dismissed as selfish. The blue-haired girl had kept quiet about the training for Walpurgisnacht around her best friend (as much as she hated to hide things from her), but felt it was okay to let her know they'd been working together hunting witches. Just seeing Madoka's relieved, happy smile upon hearing they were getting along made Sayaka's heart feel much lighter. It reinforced to her that she was doing something <em> good. </em> Madoka was proud. She still wondered what she'd done to deserve a friend like her at times. </p><p>As for the two she'd been fighting alongside the past week, she found she actually began to enjoy their company. She and Kyoko still tended to butt heads sometimes, but in a less hostile way, and Sayaka was even becoming quite friendly towards her. Their banter often ended in laughter, and when focused, they were a force to be reckoned with in battle. Despite how quiet she was, Sayaka found Homura to be good company as well. She was much harder to read, however, and the blunette often wondered what she was thinking. </p><p>She hadn't expected she would be smiling so earnestly at the both of them.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, you made it," Homura remarked, turning to face Sayaka's direction. "Good evening." Homura, too, was transformed, and she leapt off the block and back onto the stable cement. "Sakura Kyoko was busy, I take it?"</p><p> </p><p>Sayaka gave a nod. "Yeah, unfortunately. No idea what she's up to, so it's just us for today. She said she'd be here tomorrow, though." Shrugging, she set a hand on her hip, thinking a moment. </p><p>"..Actually, it'd be a good day to take some time off from training. We've all been working hard the past week, and burning ourselves out would be no good."</p><p> </p><p>Homura frowned, looking at Sayaka as if she were speaking gibberish. "Some time off?" she echoed. "How long are you thinking?"</p><p> </p><p>"Just a few hours or something. Feel up for stopping by the mall for a bit before it closes?" She quipped, glancing over. Kyoko had invited them both along to the arcade before, but Homura had declined at the time. Sayaka was a bit disappointed, but ended up having a decent amount of fun. Maybe this time she could convince the ravenette to relax for just a little while.</p><p> </p><p>She narrowed her eyes. "Like I said before, that would be irresponsible of us; going off to play rather than planning our attacks." While Homura wouldn't deny that she most <em> definitely </em> wanted to go, and that she also wanted to go the last time she was asked, she needed to remind herself of what mattered the most. If they were able to defeat Walpurgisnacht, they could go to the mall whenever they wanted.</p><p> </p><p>Sayaka shook her head. "And like <em> I </em> said, burning ourselves out would be a bad idea. If you work yourself <em> too </em> hard, the result still won't be good. I'd even argue that the responsible thing would be to give yourself a break! When's the last time you just let yourself focus on something else for a bit?"</p><p> </p><p>Homura averted her gaze at that, but didn't respond verbally, which most likely means <em> 'it's been a good while since.' </em></p><p> </p><p>"Exactly. We've made lots of progress, so just a couple of hours to let yourself not worry so much really won't hurt. I think it'd be good for you, even. What d'ya say?"</p><p> </p><p>"...Fine," she sighed. "As long as it'll make you stop bothering me." Homura de-transformed.</p><p> </p><p>Sayaka broke into a big grin. De-transforming as well, she chimed, "It'll be fun! You'll see!" Excitedly, she started in the direction of the mall, glancing behind her to make sure Homura was coming along.</p><p> </p><p>She was coming, although she didn't look very happy about it. As she already knew where the mall was, she was quick to catch up.</p><p> </p><p>Sayaka, on the other hand, looked quite cheerful. "C'mon, don't make that face! You'll be thanking yourself later for letting your mind rest a bit!" She insisted as she walked along. The mall wasn't far, and the bluenette had walked there many times before with Madoka and Hitomi.</p><p> </p><p>Homura looked a smidge less grumpy for a moment, and then made up for it with frowning again -- which was at least two times the grump -- as if insisting to herself that she was <em> not </em> having a good time. </p><p>As they made their way into the mall, Homura looked around. "Were you wanting to go to a specific place?"</p><p> </p><p>At that, she only chuckled lightheartedly. She wasn't sure why Homura was trying so hard to seem so unhappy with this, but she figured maybe once they actually started doing things in the mall, she'd loosen up some. </p><p>When asked, she hummed in thought. She didn't actually think she'd get this far. Oops. She had no idea if Homura was the kind of person who'd be amused by messing around on the coin-operated rides, so that was definitely out of the question. </p><p>"Well, have you ever been ice skating? I sometimes go with Hitomi- she's pretty good at it."</p><p> </p><p>Homura blinked. "Ice skating? It's April. Neither of us have warm enough clothing, either. We'll just be cold." </p><p>"...I haven't been, though," she admitted. "I used to watch people skate on T.V., but I've never tried it myself."</p><p> </p><p>"We wouldn't be staying for so long that we'd get super cold! We have long sleeves, too. If you start getting too cold, we could just go somewhere else." She offered. "It's really fun! Feels like flying sometimes."</p><p> </p><p>"You're awfully insistent. Is it really that great?" Homura glanced across the mall, fidgeting with her hands, just a little.</p><p> </p><p>"It's fun! It takes a little time to get used to, but we're magical girls, so.. You'd probably get the hang of it pretty quick." She mused.</p><p> </p><p>Once again, she gave in. "Fine. If you know where it is, let's just get it over with."</p><p> </p><p>Sayaka laughed again. "You talk as though we're going to the dentist or something! C'mon!" With that, she headed to the indoor ice rink, a bounce in her step.</p><p> </p><p>Homura followed behind, cracking a small smile.</p><p> </p><p>The blunette wasted no time in getting rental skates in her size from the front desk, happy with the familiar feeling of the chilly air after having been out in the heat of the April evening. She took a seat nearby to get the skates on, quickly tying up the long laces.</p><p> </p><p>Homura got herself a pair of skates, too. They weren't the most aesthetically pleasing pair -- they were silver-y gray with blue accents, which might sound attractive in concept, but the clear state of disarray that the shoe was in made Homura cringe. It looked like it had been worn by hundreds of other people -- likely because it <em> had </em> been. </p><p>Homura shook away her initial hesitation and just put on the dang things, not wanting to take too long. She tied the shoes' laces all the way up, tightening them nearing the top. Slowly, she put both feet down and stood herself up, wobbling on the slim blades that kept her afoot. "Are we really meant to walk in these?"</p><p> </p><p>"It's a little odd at first, but they're easier to walk in than they seem! Just don't rush." She assured, standing up and carefully making her way to the rink as she'd done many times before.</p><p> </p><p>She looked up at Sayaka, and then back down at her feet. Slowly, with her arms out, she began walking, and as the other girl said, it was easier than she expected. She breathed a small sigh of relief, moving to catch up with Sayaka despite feeling like she'd been given the legs of a newborn deer taking its first steps.</p><p> </p><p>"There you go!" Sayaka chimed, waiting at the edge of the rink. "You'll wanna start off staying near the wall, so you can catch yourself if you begin losing your balance. The easiest way to fall is to overcompensate- don't move any more than you have to to keep moving forward, if that makes sense." </p><p>With that, she stepped onto the ice, wobbly only for a moment before she slipped back into the hang of things.</p><p> </p><p>Homura frowned. "It-- It's fine. I can do it," she said, eyes glued to her shoes. </p><p>Once Sayaka stepped in, Homura did, too. She kept a hand pressed against the wall at first, slowly pushing her feet forward, so as to not lose her balance. They didn't teach you this stuff on T.V., so she wasn't exactly sure where to start. All she saw were the cool tricks. </p><p>Slowly, she began to gather up confidence, and removed her hand from the wall. She put her arms out at her sides again and slid forwards. Her leg jutted out to the side, hitting the space between the ice and the wall, and she panicked and grabbed the ledge again. She was embarrassed -- a total beginner. Not her favorite position to be in.</p><p> </p><p>"Careful-! Figure out your center of balance before you let go of the wall." She cautioned, keeping nearby. "Or actually.. here, hang onto my arm. It'll be easier to figure out how to best keep in control of your balance. I won't letcha fall! Promise!" Sayaka dug the heel of her front skate into the ice slightly to bring herself to a stop, then held out a hand.</p><p> </p><p>She stared at Sayaka, wide-eyed. "Hang on to your <em> arm? </em>" Homura asked, as if requesting an affirmation. "I'm sure I can learn on my own. You should just..." she trailed off, looking away to the side, trying to find her words while her left hand's grip on the ledge began to falter. "...go off and...learn a new ice skating trick." </p><p> </p><p>She didn't pull her arm back. "Yeah! This is how I helped Madoka get the hang of it, and I didn't let her fall, either!" ..Well, there was the one time Madoka was going too fast and couldn't stop, and Sayaka trying to help resulted in them both toppling over onto the ice. Still, she caught her, and her friend wasn't hurt, so that wasn't important to mention. They'd both been laughing at the time, too. She smiled faintly at the memory. </p><p>"It'll be fine. Just trust me."</p><p> </p><p>She slowly, silently grabbed on to Sayaka's forearm, although she didn't look very happy about it.</p><p> </p><p>"Alright! I'll be able to keep you from getting too off-balance, so you can focus on catching onto how to move your skates. That way, it'll be easier for you to balance on your own once you have it figured out. I won't go too fast, so don't worry about that." As promised, she began to skate forward at a steady pace, supporting Homura's forearm. </p><p>"Just let yourself glide forward! It takes a lot less effort to move on the ice than you'd think, which is why it's easy to fall if you move too much."</p><p> </p><p>Homura nodded, bending her knees and shakily, yet steadily, moving forward. "Okay."</p><p> </p><p>"You've got it! Keep your center of balance a bit forward, and be sure not to lock your knees or spread your feet too far apart." Sayaka gave an approving nod in return.</p><p> </p><p>Homura directed her feet towards each other when they'd begin to slip off to the side, and eventually, she made it to the point where she was able to stand up straight. She breathed a small sigh of relief, and looked back up at Sayaka wordlessly.</p><p> </p><p>She gave a smile of reassurance. "See! Told ya you'd get the hang of it quickly!" She let Homura have a bit longer to adjust before saying, "I'm going to speed up a little, so keep focused on your gliding."</p><p> </p><p>She looked back down at the ice. "Okay," she said simply, once again. She seemed to be having at least a little bit of fun, though.</p><p> </p><p>There was the satisfying sound of metal blades on ice as Sayaka pushed forward around the rink, careful not to speed up too quickly. "It's good to make sure you're gliding well, but just be sure not to make a habit of looking down when you're skating on your own!" She pointed out.</p><p> </p><p>Homura, as if following instruction, directed her attention to the path in front of her rather than at the frost beneath her. She wanted to ask something stupid like <em> 'Am I doing a good job?' </em>, but instead, she said, "You said you taught Madoka and Shizuki Hitomi how to skate?"</p><p> </p><p>“Madoka, yeah! Hitomi used to take lessons, so she’s the one who taught me, actually!” She explained. “I used to fall a lot, eheh. You’re doing better than I did at first.” </p><p>“Okay so, to stop, tilt your rear skate to the side slowly and put weight on it to create friction against the ice, and lean to compensate for it. It’s better to stop really slow than too fast, so take your time with it.”</p><p> </p><p>She hummed. "We'll have to take Madoka ice skating with us after we defeat Walpurgisnacht," she said, mostly to herself, clearly rather absentmindedly, as Homura saying words like 'we' and 'after' in a positive connotation was rather rare. </p><p>She tilted her skates to the side and attempted a lean, but rather than successfully pulling off a graceful ice-skating move, her knees denied her such luxury and she lost her balance. </p><p>"Gh--!" She gripped Sayaka's arm tightly. Her left leg had managed to slide all the way behind her, while the back of her right foot's skate was dug into the ice beneath her.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah! I bet she'd like that a lot! I wonder if Kyoko's ever been-" </p><p>Sayaka quickly moved to steady Homura with her other arm as well, compensating for the balance lost by keeping her own weight on her outside leg. "Almost had it! No one figures out the correct amount of pressure to stop on their first try. Use my arm to right yourself again."</p><p> </p><p>She slowly steadied herself, using Sayaka's arm as a crutch to pull herself up with. "Okay. Let's try again."</p><p> </p><p>"Right!" She started forward again, ready to catch her arm a second time if need be.</p><p> </p><p>Homura seemed to be getting better -- when her legs would naturally separate farther than was comfortable, she'd slowly ease them back together, but not too close. They were moving forward at a decent pace!</p><p> </p><p>"Wanna try stopping again?" Sayaka asked. "You seem more in control of your gliding than before."</p><p> </p><p>"Sure," Homura replied, and she did as she was previously told, but this time, she slowly came to a stop. "Oh," she remarked softly, a little surprised that she actually did it right.</p><p> </p><p>"There you go!" She chimed excitedly. After a moment, she began forward again. "Alright, this time I'm going to let go after a second, and you can see how your balance is now. I'll stay right next to you in case you need to steady yourself, though. That sound okay?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, go ahead," she confirmed. "I'll be fine."</p><p> </p><p>Sayaka gave a nod, glad the other at least seemed confident. "Ready? Just keep calm and you'll do great." A moment passed, and she carefully let go of Homura's arm, gliding alongside her on the ice.</p><p> </p><p>Homura, who had her arms out cautiously, began to glide somewhat steadily, starting herself off by pushing forwards with her right foot and following up with the left. At first, her eyes were glued to her skates, but then, remembering Sayaka's words, she looked up ahead of her instead. </p><p>She pushed herself off again with the other foot, skating further. "Looks like I'm doing it," she commented casually, but in reality, her inner shy, glasses-wearing self was dancing with delight. </p><p> </p><p>"Hell yeah!" She pumped both fists in the air cheerfully, the action causing her to make a startled noise and sway on her feet for a moment before she regained her balance. Laughing a bit sheepishly, she gave a grin. "Great job! You caught on super quick!"</p><p> </p><p>She gave a soft chuckle. "You're more excited than I am." Total lie. "Thanks." Homura attempted to pick up a quicker pace. Upon faltering slightly, she remembered to stop herself and start again slower. She felt she was getting the hang of it!</p><p> </p><p>It seemed like Homura was having fun. Beaming proudly as she skated along, Sayaka nodded. "No prob! You're getting the hang of correcting your balance without overcompensating- that's the best way to keep from falling."</p><p> </p><p>She continued forth somewhat steadily. "I used to watch figure skating competitions on T.V. I didn't ever think I'd make it on to the rink," she admitted.</p><p> </p><p>"You're a natural!" She replied with a playful smile. "Those professional figure skaters are really somethin' else though, right? I can't jump even a little without ending up as a pile of limbs on the ice. I don't know how they do it."</p><p> </p><p><em> 'It's nice to feel like this again,' </em> Homura remarked to herself. </p><p>"It's fun." She looked up at Sayaka, her usual unchanging, cold expression seeming a little looser. "They seem very graceful on T.V., don't they?"</p><p> </p><p>She nodded. "Yeah- all those pretty spins and stuff. I wonder how long it takes them to learn how to do all that. It looks fun to pull off successfully." She hummed in thought. Probably years, she would guess. </p><p>"Feel like you could stop on your own?" She stayed nearby and kept her arm within reach just in case.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes," she replied, hoping she was right. It wouldn't be too good for her self-image to slip and fall in public.</p><p> </p><p>"Just remember to place weight on your rear skate gradually. Don't let the friction tug your leg out from under you, so lean a bit to keep that from happening as easily. If you start to fall, you can grab onto my arm again." She directed, keeping pace.</p><p> </p><p>Homura leaned forwards a smidge, pushing herself off once again and making it all the way to the other side of the rink (which wasn't <em> too </em> far away at that point) before catching herself on the wall in front of her. She managed to stay on two feet, though.</p><p> </p><p>"Nicely done, Homura!" She gave a thumbs-up. No somewhat cold nickname this time. </p><p>Skidding to a stop on the ice herself, she tilted her head slightly. "Think this is a good place to stop for now? We can always come back once we take down Walpurgisnacht- and we can bring Madoka along next time, too!"</p><p> </p><p>Homura nearly smiled -- that's new! Perhaps she should take up a first-name basis, too. </p><p>...Maybe not today, but it's a future possibility. </p><p>She also didn't exactly know how to say that she wanted to keep skating. "I want to go around the rink once more, now that I know what I'm doing. Then we can leave."</p><p> </p><p>"Okay!" She was happy that Homura was enjoying this, so she was more than content with continuing to skate for a bit longer. "Whatcha waitin' for? C'mon, then!" Sayaka remarked enthusiastically, pushing off the ice again.</p><p> </p><p>She followed Sayaka, keeping her balance along the way. She was enjoying this more than she thought she would; the icy breeze combing through her dark hair as she took on speed felt nice. Although, in concept, twirling around a circle of ever-frozen ice over and over again didn't sound that fun, when she was actually out there with her own two feet, it was different. </p><p>Perhaps Sayaka was right. She, Sayaka, and Madoka could all go skating together, and if they were lucky, Kyoko would come along, too. Whether or not this was truly a luxury Homura deserved, which had crossed her mind once or twice throughout the endeavor, was one of those thoughts she'd rather ponder when she's back home alone in her bed, though.</p><p> </p><p>Joyful giggles escaping her as she sailed across the ice, Sayaka glanced back just to make sure Homura was still faring alright. "Feels sorta like flying, right?" She called over her shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>"It does," she admitted. "It feels nice." Homura caught up with Sayaka, stopping at her side. "Alright. I'm ready to go when you are."</p><p> </p><p>Sayaka gave a nod. "We'll come back another time with Madoka!" She assured, stepping off the rink and starting back towards the front desk.</p><p> </p><p>Homura gave a small smile. "Yes, we will." Her expression became neutral once again, "hopefully she'll accept our invitation." </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>useless trivia: this made us fixate on figure skating for a week afterwards and we watched figure skating videos together almost every night as a result</p><p>Comments and kudos very much appreciated!!! :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Friendship</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Homura and Sayaka continue their mall escapade, further strengthening their bond. After visiting two more locations, the pair leave, chasing sunset and hunting Witches as they go.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Upon returning their skates, Homura was visibly put off by standing in her normal shoes again. It was as if something within her was off-balance, or she'd just gotten a few inches of height chopped off her, or both. She internally took note of that feeling, and how interesting it was, as if mentally journalling her experience. </p><p>Homura seemed to be in (slightly) brighter spirits when they left the rink. "Did you have anything else in mind?"</p><p> </p><p>After she placed her skates back on the desk and headed back into the main area of the mall, she turned, thinking. "Hmm... There's a really nice café on the second floor. It'd be good to get some hot cocoa or tea to warm back up a bit."</p><p> </p><p>"That sounds tolerable. Lead the way, Miki Sayaka."</p><p> </p><p>With a brisk nod, she made her way over to the escalators, leaning back against the railing as it brought them to the next floor up. The café was in sight from the top, and she started towards it. "They also have really good milkshakes here, but those wouldn't be the best idea after ice skating, heheh."</p><p> </p><p>Homura didn't hold on to either of the railings beside them. "Too cold, I'd assume?"</p><p> </p><p>"I suppose you could get one if you really wanted to, but it definitely wouldn't help with the cold." She nodded as they entered the cozy shop. The aroma of teas and pastries that hung in the air here was always a comfort.</p><p> </p><p>Homura enjoyed the smell, too. She'd always link the comfort of the wafting aroma of tea leaves and brewed coffee back to her many visits to Mami's house. When they approached the employee behind the register to place their orders, Homura simply asked for a black coffee, nothing else.</p><p> </p><p>Sayaka wrinkled her nose slightly. "Just a black coffee? Are you sure? Their teas are really good, and something sweet after coming in from the cold is always nice."</p><p> </p><p>Homura looked off to the side. "I'm sure. I like black coffee."</p><p> </p><p>Sayaka leaned to peer at her quizzically, raising an eyebrow. "Okay.." </p><p>She ends up ordering two honey milk teas anyways. She's not convinced. Sitting at a table, she pushes one of the cups of tea over to Homura. "At least try it. If you still really don't like it, I'll drink the rest."</p><p> </p><p>Internally, Homura was grateful. She did like sweet things, after all. If she were to be honest with herself, she would've ordered a hot chocolate. "Alright, whatever. I will. I'm not rude enough to decline a free drink."</p><p>Homura took a sip, and then put the cup back down. She liked it! It was the perfect amount of sweetness, and the temperature made her feel warm inside. "That was decent."</p><p> </p><p>She smiled slightly at that. "For some reason, bitter things just really don't strike me as something you'd like. Dunno why." She gave a shrug, taking a sip of her own. </p><p>"-Oh! Hang on a sec, speaking of which.." Sayaka got to her feet and headed back up to the front of the café.</p><p> </p><p>Homura averted her gaze, not responding to that. She took another sip of her tea.</p><p>Homura flinched at Sayaka's words, not really expecting a sudden noise. "Where are you going?" she asked, turning in her seat.</p><p> </p><p>She didn't respond, returning rather quickly with two dango skewers and taking a seat again, setting the plate in the middle of the table. "Here! Try one of these! The ones here are the best!"</p><p> </p><p>She carefully took one of the skewers out of Sayaka's hand, brows raised. "Oh. It's been a while since I've eaten one of these. I suppose I'll try it." </p><p>She took a bite of the first ball of dango. She was pleasantly surprised -- it was really good. Sayaka was right. She finished the first ball, going on to the second somewhat quickly. After she'd swallowed her food, she said, "It is good, yes. The pink ones used to be my favorites."</p><p> </p><p>"The pink ones are a really nice color! They're probably my favorite, too." She agreed after finishing a bite of her own. "The pudding they make here is also really good. Or actually, pretty much anything on their menu is. Maybe eventually you can try everything!" </p><p>With a bit of a reminiscent smile, she added, "Madoka's favorite is their daifuku- the ones with the strawberries in them. She gets it almost every time."</p><p> </p><p>Homura ate the rest of her dango in silence, gentle smile slowly fading. "Miki Sayaka," she inquired, after a short moment of hesitation, "why are you doing all of this for me?"</p><p> </p><p>Sayaka looked a bit surprised at the question before her expression shifted to a more saddened one. She glanced aside, idly tracing her finger along the edge of her cup of tea. </p><p>"I'm.. grateful. Both for your help lately and letting me help with the whole Walpurgisnacht thing. And it's like I said before- if we really were friends, then I'd like to make up for how I acted toward you and actually.. y'know, be a friend. I guess I was also sorta under the impression you hadn't let yourself just have some fun in a while." </p><p>A softer, somewhat uncertain smile returned to her face as she looked over again. "So.. thank you. For coming with. For giving me another chance to try to be a friend. It means a lot."</p><p> </p><p>She widened her eyes -- just letting Sayaka say what she wanted to say, without interrupting her. Homura averted her gaze, which was previously placed on Sayaka's. She started tearing up. <em> 'No!,' </em> she thought. <em> 'I can't be crying here, even if what she said was really nice and genuine.' </em></p><p>Homura attempted to discreetly rid her eyes of their tears, gently blotting the back of her hand against her eye and rubbing it, as if it were merely an itch. Her cover was blown when a tear slipped down her cheek anyway, though.</p><p>"...Oh. I see," she said, as cooly as she could, still not looking the other girl in the eyes. "I'm-- I'm... glad it is meaningful to you."</p><p> </p><p>"Just like with Kyoko, I was.. wrong about you before. I'm going to fight for my friends with everything I've got so that all of us can keep having happy times like these. And together, the three of us... we won't fail." She said determinedly, before her expression softened again. "So, you get it? I'm fighting for your happiness now, too."</p><p> </p><p>Homura didn't even know what to say. Sayaka's words were gentle, warm and true; she wanted to believe them more than anything. The way she said it all almost reignited a burning flame of hope within her heart -- which had since become but a smoking pile of ash; it'd been a while since she'd remembered that feeling.</p><p>Perhaps, if she really held this feeling close; took it as fact, she'd have the courage to remove Walpurgisnacht once and for all. </p><p>She didn't respond for a while, leaving Sayaka in an awkward rut of silence. </p><p>"...I don't get it," she finally said, with a sigh, "but I know I can't stop you. Why the three of us defeating Walpurgisnacht requires you to fight for my happiness is beyond me, but..." she trailed off, unsure of whether or not she should voice her thoughts. "I don't want to fail. Not this time. Not ever again." She gathered the courage to look Sayaka in the eyes again. "You and I share a goal. I'm not going to be stupid and refuse your companionship."</p><p>Homura paused again. "...So, thank you."</p><p> </p><p>"Everyone's at their strongest when they have something to fight for, right? When they have things to believe in. So believing in happy moments and fighting for them... I could fight a hundred witches like that. For Madoka, for Mami, for Kyoko, for you."</p><p>She gave a smile in return when Homura met her eyes. "This time you'll make it. We'll make sure of it." Her words seemed confident. Smile changing to a close-eyed, friendly grin as she folded her arms behind her head, she chimed, "Besides, a smile suits ya a lot more than a gloomy look!"</p><p> </p><p>Homura looked off to the side. "I always have something to believe in. I'm always fighting for someone. I'd be dead if I weren't." </p><p><em> 'Last time she said that, she died,' </em> was what Homura was thinking, but she didn't voice it. "...Okay. Let's believe in that. The three of us, together." </p><p><em> 'I don't ever want to do this again. If this fails, I won't ever speak to her like this again. It's fine if she hates me, as long as I don't have to see her smiling face lead to her dying breath. This better be the last time,' </em> she bargained with her internal self, making a pained expression physically as a result.</p><p> </p><p>Sayaka gave a nod, but her expression grew a bit concerned. "-You okay? The tea's not that bad, is it?" She jested, trying to lighten the mood some.</p><p> </p><p>Homura cracked a small smile at that. "I'm fine," she responded, allowing her expression to neutralize itself again. "The tea is lovely. Thanks."</p><p> </p><p>She relaxed again. "I'm glad you like it! We'll have to come back sometime so you can try their cocoa and milkshakes. I'm sure Kyoko would like it here, too."</p><p> </p><p>She hummed into her teacup. "That sounds nice," she agreed, upon placing her teacup down again. "Someone's going to have to cover the cost of Kyoko's meals, though..." She tried to make somewhat of a joke.</p><p> </p><p>Sayaka snickered. "On second thought, maybe it'd be a better idea if I brought something to her instead, so she doesn't get everything they have all at once."</p><p> </p><p>"That does sound like something she'd do." Homura offered another little smile. It didn't match up with the emotion in her eyes entirely, but it seemed real. Homura wasn't really the type to fake a smile, anyway. "I'm sure no matter what we bring her, she'll still want everything else they have, too."</p><p> </p><p>"You've got that right!" She chimed with a laugh. It was refreshing seeing Homura being a bit less serious. </p><p>Sayaka finished the last bite of dango she had left, setting the skewer down on the plate with a contented sigh. "Looks like the mall will be closing pretty soon. Didja wanna do anything else before then? Maybe after we can get a bit of training or witch-hunting in if you're feeling up for it."</p><p> </p><p>Homura couldn't really think of anything in particular; she was mostly following Sayaka's lead. That ice skating rink was fun, though...</p><p>...some other time. "I don't have anything in mind unless you did, Miki Sayaka. Perhaps we can search the outskirts for Witches before it gets too dark."</p><p> </p><p>"Hmm.. Madoka always insists we stop by the pet store whenever I go to the mall with her. Not sure if that's something you're interested in." She mentioned. "She likes to see the kittens and rabbits a lot."</p><p> </p><p>"That's cute." Homura fidgeted with her hands idly. "I don't get to play with animals often." She didn't remember the last time she saw Amy, either. "Perhaps it would be nice to look at them."</p><p> </p><p>"We can drop by there on the way out, then! I like the birds a lot, heheh." Finishing her tea, she got to her feet.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay," she confirmed. She stood up, picking up her (empty) teacup and placing the dango stick inside, throwing both away. She made her way to the door, placing a hand on the handle. Before she opened the door, though, she turned in Sayaka's direction. "Let's go."</p><p> </p><p>Cheerfully, Sayaka nodded. "Right!"</p><p>Back down the escalator she went, turning to the left once they reached the first floor again. Already, she could see the cute pet toys and accessories in the window of the shop ahead.</p><p> </p><p>Homura looked at them with a smidge of interest, but was otherwise aloof. She made her way inside with Sayaka in tow. Homura was about to ask about the birds, but, as if on queue, a headache-inducing screech resounded throughout the small store. Homura cringed. "I'm assuming that was one of the birds you like."</p><p> </p><p>She scratched the back of her head, giving an apologetic chuckle. "Eheheh, they get excited easily. The area at the back with all the fish is pretty quiet if they get overwhelming."</p><p>Sayaka turned to look at a little blue parrot that peered up at her with round eyes. "This little guy's been here a while, so I like to visit him!"</p><p> </p><p>Homura hummed at the sight, leaning in to observe the creature. "Why don't you purchase him?"</p><p> </p><p>"I guess I <em> have </em> thought about it now and then." She slowly held her hand down into the glass enclosure, letting the little bird hop up onto her finger.</p><p> </p><p>She didn't exactly remember what to <em> do </em> around animals, actually. They used to have special events wherein an animal keeper would present a couple of trained pets to hospital patients to cheer them up, and Homura loved them, and she loved being able to pet and handle exotic animals, but it was so long ago that she didn't even remember where they liked to be petted. Would they be scared of her now? </p><p>"...He trusts you," she commented.</p><p> </p><p>"He's friendly! I come see him whenever we stop by, so I think he recognizes me." Turning, she mused, "Here- hold up your hand."</p><p> </p><p>Homura, although a tad unsure, held up two fingers.</p><p> </p><p>Carefully, she held her hand over, letting the tiny parrot step up onto Homura's. It settled contentedly where it was, feathers fluffed up slightly. </p><p>With a grin, Sayaka quipped, "See? He likes you, too."</p><p> </p><p>She stared at the little bird, wide-eyed. "Does he?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah! They puff up like that when they're happy or comfortable." She nodded. "If you're slow, he'll let you pet him on the head and cheeks."</p><p> </p><p>Homura slowly, almost robotically, raised a finger to the parrot, petting his head. He seemed to lean into the touch, so Homura pet his cheek, too. She felt pretty nice.</p><p> </p><p>"He's super soft, right?" Sayaka rested a hand on her hip, humming in thought. "Maybe.. maybe after the whole Walpurgisnacht mess is over, I'll consider bringing the little guy home. That'd be a good way to celebrate, I think."</p><p> </p><p>"He is," Homura replied. Under her breath, she spoke to the bird. "You're cute," she said, as if it could understand her.</p><p> </p><p>The bird just made a soft, happy little noise. Even if it didn't understand the words, it seemed to appreciate the tone. </p><p>Sayaka watched a pair of cockatiels whistle little tunes back and forth for a moment, amused, before asking, "Any animals in specific you'd like to see? What are your favorites?"</p><p> </p><p>Homura passed over the bird to Sayaka carefully before responding. "If I were to choose any animal, it'd be cats," she replied. "I suppose we could look at them."</p><p> </p><p>She let the blue parrot hop back to her hand, giving him a little scratch on the back of his head, a tiny smile on her face. "Alright!" Gently, she lowered her hand again, allowing the bird to return to his perch. </p><p>"The cats are over this way! I wonder if they have any kittens this time.."</p><p> </p><p>Homura quietly followed behind Sayaka, still feeling a tad guilty about the entire situation; about allowing herself to slack off and, god forbid, interact with another human being above surface level.</p><p> </p><p>The blunette looked excitedly back over her shoulder once they'd reached the other side of the shop. "Look!" </p><p>As she moved out of the way, there were a few kittens crowded around a sleepy-looking calico cat, visible through some mesh enclosure. Most of them were pestering what appeared to be their mother, though one small black one sat peacefully off to the side, contentedly watching the others squabble. </p><p>"Y'know, that one kinda reminds me of you!" Sayaka chirped with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>Homura watched the small animals with interest, bending down to their level. She huffed out a small laugh in response to Sayaka's observation. "Yes, I suppose we share a few qualities. She seems like the reasonable one within the litter." </p><p>Homura pointed out two kittens, one tabby with a silver-ish tinge to her, and the other a tabby with a reddish-orange hue, who were playing with each other excitedly; chasing each other's tails and tackling each other to the ground before bounding back to life again. "That's what it's like working with you and Sakura Kyoko."</p><p> </p><p>Sayaka giggled at that, watching the two kittens pointed out as she knelt, too. "Aw, c'mon. Don't be mean- they're clearly insulted being compared to Kyoko and I's attention span." She quipped, lightly nudging Homura's arm with an elbow.</p><p> </p><p>Homura didn't really react that much physically -- but she was smiling. She poked a shy finger through a hole in the mesh, and one of the energized kittens poked her finger with its paw. Despite knowing better, Homura flinched.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you wanna hold one?" She asked, tilting her head slightly. "Madoka and I visit a lot, so the people who work here are fine with it."</p><p> </p><p>"Hm? Is that really okay?" Homura asked, looking up at the other girl.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah!" Sayaka chimed, standing up again. "Wait right here!" She hurried over to the person at the register, briefly greeting them with a smile, and returned with a little key after a short conversation. </p><p>She set to opening a door of the enclosure carefully, then reached in and gently scooped up the black kitten in her arm. Being sure to close the door so the other rambunctious kittens couldn't jump out, she sat crisscross on the floor. </p><p>"Here!" The kitten blinked calmly as Sayaka held her out to Homura.</p><p> </p><p>Homura took the kitten into her hands, holding it properly. Her and the little cat seemed to be staring into each other's eyes. The kitten closed her eyes for a short while, and then opened them again, purring. Homura breathed a sigh. It'd been a while since she'd felt this calm.</p><p> </p><p>"Look at that! You get along swimmingly!" She grinned. "Maybe you should consider coming back later and getting yourself a little roommate, too."</p><p> </p><p>"You're suggesting I adopt her?" Well, Homura wasn't at all opposed to that. She just wasn't entirely sure whether or not she was going to survive to see the day where she <em> could </em> yet.</p><p>She shrugged. "Why not? Doesn't it get a bit lonely sometimes not living with anyone else? I know I'd be."</p><p> </p><p>It does, true. Not that she'd admit she's heart-wrenchingly lonely to Sayaka's face, though. She looked back down at the kitty, who seemed comfortable in her arms. Homura wanted to switch places with her. "I'll think about it."</p><p> </p><p>"Once we kick that witch's ass back to where it came from, we can come back here, too!" Sayaka suggested, nodding. "I wonder if Madoka would be interested in getting a little friend. She adores the rabbits- especially the ones with the floppy ears."</p><p> </p><p><em> 'I'd like to keep the world safe for little animals like this one, too,' </em> she thought to herself. "I know," she replied. "Those rabbits also tend to share a vague resemblance with her."</p><p> </p><p>"The floppy ears <em> are </em> kinda like her pigtails, now that you mention it." She agreed with a slight chuckle, reaching over to give the kitten a gentle pat on the head.</p><p> </p><p>The kitten purred, satisfied. "Shall we put her back for now, then?" Homura asked, although she didn't really want to let go.</p><p> </p><p>"Guess we should get in some patrolling before it gets dark, huh?" Sayaka replied with a somewhat saddened smile. She'd been enjoying their time here, but she did need to get back to practicing and preparing. A week left.. It was a scary thought, even if she was improving rapidly.</p><p> </p><p>Homura nodded wordlessly. Softly, she put the kitten back where she was, with her friends. She looked over at Sayaka, expecting her to close their enclosure with her key.</p><p> </p><p>She did so, giving the tussling kittens a quick scritch on the shoulder before closing the little door and locking it again. She returned the key to the cashier before hurrying back. "Alright, good to go!"</p><p> </p><p>"Let's be on our way." Homura turned in the direction of the exit, expecting Sayaka to follow behind.</p><p> </p><p>Sayaka followed, still looking rather happy. She spoke up after a few moments of silence, tone genuine. "Hey.. I know I said this before, but thank you for coming with. Really. This was fun."</p><p> </p><p>Homura didn't respond to that immediately. It was all quiet on her end, all but the heels of her shoes clacking against the cement below them. Even then, she couldn't comprehend this timeline's Sayaka's inherent enthusiasm to spend useless amounts of time with the 'transfer student'. </p><p>That didn't mean it didn't mean anything to her, though. In fact, it was partly for moments like these -- days like these, that she continued her never-ending journey. Sayaka's voice was genuine, and so were her words. </p><p>Homura was dishonest; deceptive. She could tell anyone anything in her cold, serious tone of voice, and they'd probably believe her, even if it were so often untrue. She <em> hated </em> it. It hurt. </p><p>It also hurt that she knew she couldn't respond with equal honesty and truthfulness. She had fun, really. She couldn't remember the last time being dragged to the mall made some amount of unrest within her heart ease. Hell, she went <em> ice skating. </em> With a <em> friend. </em> If she were to travel back in time (literally) and tell her past self about all of the events that occurred throughout that day, she wouldn't have believed her. </p><p>Homura couldn't just say nothing, though. Evaluating that this was the 'right amount of truth' to let slip, she said, "there's nothing to thank me for, Miki Sayaka. It was because of you that I had a decent evening."</p><p> </p><p>Her smile grew, glad to hear Homura hadn't regretted coming along like she had seemed to think she would at first. "We'll all have more days like this. Just one more week, then.. then we won't have to worry anymore." </p><p>Wordlessly, she looked down at the ring that hugged a finger on her left hand. She had to trust in her own abilities, and in her allies- no, her friends. She truly believed they could do this if they gave it their all.</p><p> </p><p>"...Okay. One more week," Homura said, as if a mantra. Suddenly, the dark-haired girl stopped in her tracks, and slowly pivoted around to meet the gaze of her friend. "Please, Miki Sayaka. Don't fail this time." She had a relaxed hand up near her chest, and at that moment, it seemed like the small violet jewel that adorned her silver ring glimmered in the setting Sun's ray on queue. She hoped the expression she was making didn't make it too obvious that she was deeply afraid of losing this timeline, just like the others.</p><p> </p><p>Sayaka stopped as well for a moment so as not to run into her, mildly surprised, before her expression shifted to a softer, more reassuring smile. Determination glinted in her eyes as she nodded. "I won't. It'll be okay." Pausing to look at the setting sun, reminded of the last week on their first day of training, she thought back on her progress thus far. </p><p>"I've gotten a lot stronger. I'm confident we can win, for real this time. ..I won't be reckless, though. I know that would be the biggest mistake I could make." She let out a quiet sigh, eyes closing. "It must have been rough having to go it alone for so long. But this time, you can trust Kyoko and I to have your back, okay? We'll all make it through. We won't lose anyone else. I refuse to let that happen."</p><p> </p><p>Homura lowered her head, somewhat of a slow nod. She put a hand just behind her neck, but didn't flip her hair; it was more like a gesture of self-soothing more than anything. She wanted to apologize, for some reason. "Yeah," Homura said, breathily. "This time, we'll end Walpurgisnacht forever."</p><p> </p><p>"Exactly!" Sayaka looked back over with a smile. She was silent for a second, thinking, before stepping forward and wrapping her arms around the dark-haired girl in a light hug. A bit more quietly, she added. "..Really, we can do it. I'm certain. So.. I don't want you to have to be sad anymore."</p><p> </p><p>It took Homura a second. When was the last time <em> that </em> happened? She couldn't really remember, but she assumed it was a long time -- she nearly forgot what it felt like. It'd also been a long time since <em> Sayaka </em> was the one to hug her. Madoka, and sometimes Mami, depending on the timeline, were the most common to hug her, but Sayaka was different. </p><p>That last comment, too. What was she supposed to say? What was she expected to say? Homura was frozen in place for a moment, but slowly, after a bout of internal conflict, returned the embrace, although it wasn't a very tight one. Her hands gently rested on top of Sayaka's back, closer to her shoulders. "Okay," was all she said. </p><p>She pulled away from the contact quickly, though. Not that she didn't desperately want a hug, she only knew that, if they actually were to be unsuccessful, she would never be able to forget this, and in the case that Walpurgisnacht kills her friend, she would desperately want to. Homura put a hand to her forearm, avoiding eye contact. "Let's-- Let's keep walking, shall we?"</p><p> </p><p>Sayaka nodded, stepping back again. "Right. Gotta keep an eye out for witches!" She returned her gaze to the bright blue gem on her ring.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>will they adopt the pets later on...? who knows.......</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Wonderland</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After Homura and Sayaka's mall trip, the two engage in a difficult Witch battle, once again testing the limits of each other's mutual trust.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"There should be at least one out and about that we can get a grief seed from," Sayaka continued. "Oh! That reminds me- I found one on my way home yesterday and got another for the stock. My healing is also getting better!"</p><p> </p><p>"Good. I'm glad you've been making progress. I presume you won't need any of my instruction the next time we fight a Witch, correct?" Homura said.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah. I want to try getting better at working in tandem without instruction the whole time, and making smaller decisions on my own." She responded. She didn't need to elaborate on how she was practicing healing. </p><p>"Looks like we're approaching a labyrinth."</p><p> </p><p>Homura's soul gem gleamed in response. She nodded, soothing her heart of its dreadful, trauma-induced ache in favor of directing her focus towards a battle. </p><p>She knew better than to allow her emotions to take the lead during battle, and <em> damn it, </em> she did it again. She remembered now; this exact feeling is why she disconnected herself from her friends every time. How could she forget? She wasn't doing that for fun. It was for her own, and their, safety.</p><p>...Whatever. She just needed to think clearly right now. Later, perhaps, she'd contemplate locking the cracked door her heart opened for her, as one would say, and internally yelling at herself for wasting a day petting <em> kittens. </em> She wasn't the frail, glasses-wearing victim anymore. She needed to remember that.</p><p> </p><p>Once out of sight of people, Sayaka's school outfit melted away in bright, intertwining shades of blue light like shifting waves of the ocean, replaced by her magical girl attire once the light faded. Her cape, white like sea foam, fluttered behind her in the slight breeze. </p><p>She furrowed her brow, focusing for a moment as she closed her eyes. A single cutlass materializing in her hand, she suddenly opened her eyes and pointed the blade at a wall ahead and to their left, where strange symbols began to dance once she gestured to it. </p><p>"There."</p><p> </p><p>Not up for doing anything fancy, Homura's outfit merely materialized through a bright burst of purple sparkles. "I can't say I've seen you do that before," Homura commented. "Good." </p><p>Homura stepped in without hesitation.</p><p> </p><p>She flashed a quick grin and thumbs-up, briefly breaking away from the determined knight look she'd been displaying. As she followed into the labyrinth, she wore a more serious expression again, free hand dropping to her side. </p><p>As the world around her changed into one that looked as though they were pulled right into Wonderland itself, Sayaka's eyes widened slightly. There were mushrooms and flowers towering over them, many times the size of normal ones. A maze of twisting paths and flower-covered hedges and signs that all read 'Nowhere' stretched out before them. Different paths were marked with different, repeating card suits. </p><p>In the distance, a castle reached towards the sky, where thunder distantly rumbled. On the ground before them lay a cracked pocket-watch, which gave a broken tick every few seconds. </p><p>"Not sure I like the look of those flowers..." Some of the looming flowers were moving, looking around using faces with sharp, teeth-like thorns in petal jaws. It was almost as if they took their names too literally- dandelions, tiger lilies, wolfsbane, and snapdragons swiveled where they grew. They looked somewhat withered, though, as if they had been neglected and forgotten.</p><p> </p><p>Homura observed the flowers. "Be careful around those," she said, based on assumption. This was a new labyrinth to her, and she didn't know how much she liked that. "Let's find the Witch before upsetting any familiars."</p><p> </p><p>"Looks like they might be familiars, yeah." She nodded. "Well, this one definitely lives up to the whole 'labyrinth' moniker. Any idea what path is the right one?" The blunette inquired, looking around. The signs were clearly no help at all.</p><p> </p><p>Homura looked at the different paths, and then up at the castle. "There might be a sign as to which path we should go by on the castle. These are all marked with different card suits; if we can notice any pattern within the labyrinth, perhaps we'll be able to put two and two together."</p><p> </p><p>"That's a good idea! I think maybe we're supposed to get <em> to </em> the castle, though. I can only just see the tops of the towers." Sayaka tried looking on the back of one of the directional signs, but no dice. The pocket-watch ticked on.</p><p> </p><p>Homura observed the pocket-watch. She wondered if the ticking had anything to do with the Witch herself; perhaps something like a time of arrival was set? Homura had seen something like that before. "How do you suppose we get to the castle?"</p><p> </p><p>It looked like there was some sort of black necklace tangled around the chain from the watch. "I don't suppose the flowers would help if we asked nicely?" She joked, giving a nervous chuckle.</p><p> </p><p>Homura raised a brow at Sayaka. "I don't think they can talk." </p><p>She picked up the necklace.</p><p> </p><p>"Was just joking, eheh.." </p><p>The necklace has a spade pendant on it. There are initials on the back of it, but they seem a bit faded. It looks as though it used to belong to someone once.</p><p> </p><p>Homura frowned, attempting to make out the initials. It probably didn't matter, though. This girl didn't belong to their world anymore. "Hm." </p><p>...She'd probably take it out of the labyrinth with her and leave it somewhere anyway, though. In case anyone cared about this girl, and was searching for a keepsake. Homura stashed it away in her shield.</p><p> </p><p>The initials read 'IS'. </p><p>"Find something?" Sayaka peered over.</p><p> </p><p>"Sort of. I was just taking a closer look at this watch," she said, not mentioning the necklace. Homura moved the watch a little closer to Sayaka, so she could take a look at it.</p><p> </p><p>"Huh. It's a wonder that thing even still works." She looked it over as well, frowning at the cracked glass.</p><p> </p><p>She hummed. "Magic and miracles do exist, Miki Sayaka," she joked, stealing the line that she knew Sayaka had most certainly said in this timeline. "...Anyway, we should make our way to the castle. Hold on to this watch, will you?"</p><p> </p><p>Sayaka blinked a moment, almost positive she'd something like that before. She made a faintly amused noise. "Got it!" She carefully took it, watching the spindly hand within still trying to dutifully make its rounds. </p><p>Keeping distance from the now-growling flowers, she edged towards the maze.</p><p> </p><p>Homura kept close watch on the flowers, prepared to pull out a weapon at any time; she kept a hand atop her shield.</p><p> </p><p>Small, white figures peered from under the hedges every once in a while, and Sayaka grimaced slightly upon being reminded of Kyubey. They were mostly obscured by the bushes, and they moved away too quickly upon looking at them for her to make out what they were. </p><p>Five paths stretched out beyond the entrance of the maze- two with hearts, and one each of diamonds, clubs, and spades. "Hmm..."</p><p> </p><p>Homura thought back to that necklace. "Let's try the spade path first," she said, and without hesitation, she started down the path.</p><p> </p><p>"Alright." She followed, still watching the hedges uneasily. The further they traversed down the path, the thunder became less distant, and beyond the tangled tree limbs that intertwined above them, the sky was becoming a darker, dismal grey. Sayaka briefly wondered if it would rain.</p><p> </p><p>Homura paid no attention to the darkening sky. She only continued to walk further. After all, she knew that if things got messy, she could grab Sayaka and run into the calmness of her home in between past and present.</p><p> </p><p>The path seemed to wind on for a long while, stretching on and on. Eventually, however, it opened to a clearing with a gate up ahead. The castle was now clearly in view- just on the other side. Between the bars of the gate were vines and leaves, some of the flower familiars from earlier growing on it. </p><p>"Oh, great. Looks like we might have to get rid of these ones." Sayaka noted with a frown.</p><p> </p><p>"That's fine." Homura pulled out two guns. "You can use your swords."</p><p> </p><p>She gave a nod, turning to the gate. Maybe this would be a good chance to try out that wacky sword technique she had been practicing. Stepping back with one foot to brace herself, she tossed her cutlass like a boomerang, watching as it sliced through petals like paper.</p><p> </p><p>Homura sent multiple bullets in the direction of the flower familiars, hoping to cut their necks off.</p><p> </p><p>Sayaka caught her sword as it spun back to her. Once disconnected from their vines, the flowers writhed on the ground for a short while before wilting completely and turning to dust. Upon all of the flowers being defeated, the vines coating the gate withered away, as well. </p><p>The gate swung open to a grassy lawn in front of the castle, and Sayaka had to stifle a yelp as one of the white figures she'd seen beneath the hedges suddenly darted past her leg and into the lawn, where it quickly joined others. She could see now what they were; little plush white rabbits, many of which were simply playing croquet on the grass. One even turned to wave at them, staring with unblinking button eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Homura shot a quick glance at Sayaka, and then back at the little rabbits. "Let's go inside."</p><p> </p><p>"They're almost sorta cute." She noted, hesitantly waving back after a moment. "Er- right!" She stepped into the gate, attempting to gently shoo away one of the rabbits that was trying to hand her a croquet mallet, and another that was trying to tug her over to the course by her hand. A third was similarly trying to give Homura a mallet. They left the two magical girls alone after a few moments, though, tilting their heads and returning to their game.</p><p> </p><p>Homura observed the mallet that was given to her, curious. In case it was important, she stashed that into her shield, too. "Looks like they've lost interest in us."</p><p> </p><p>"Well, it's better than them being hostile!" She gave a small smile, before turning back to the castle. The way the big palace doors opened felt somewhat intimidating, and she tightened her grip on her cutlass. </p><p>A checkered tile floor with a narrow carpet stretched before them, but before they could enter, there was the sound of marching. Quickly, animate card soldiers of the spades suit blocked their path, brandishing wicked-looking black and white scythes with ribbons on them. </p><p>"Uh oh." Sayaka set the watch in the pocket of her skirt, summoning a second cutlass in her now-free hand.</p><p> </p><p>Homura kept her guns gripped tightly in her hands, too. "Get ready. This is most likely where the Witch comes in."</p><p> </p><p>"Mhm." Sayaka nodded, serious again. Swords in hand, she dashed forward for a soldier on the end, swinging to carve the familiar in three and quickly jumping back out of range just as a scythe came down hard where she'd just been standing.</p><p> </p><p>Homura shot whichever minion slashed its scythe in Sayaka's direction, and then shot the ones behind it, too.</p><p> </p><p>Several of the card soldiers fell to the ground and dissipated, their scythes following suit. Sayaka leapt back in to slash through another one, turning just in time after finishing off the other. There was a loud clang as her swords met the blade of a scythe, and the weapons were fiercely locked for a moment. Her blades crossed in an X in front of her, Sayaka adjusted so that she was blocking with only one of them instead, then pulled the other back to stab it through the familiar.</p><p> </p><p>She took out the last few familiars with relative ease; teleporting behind them each time they lunged at her. Homura nearly worried for Sayaka's safety there for a moment, but thankfully, the other girl was able to send the familiar off its feet. Maybe Sayaka was right -- she should have more faith in her.</p><p> </p><p>Retrieving her sword by yanking it backwards, she turned to Homura with a slight smile and a nod once the last of the familiars fell. They were becoming an efficient team! "Ready?" Surely the witch would show up soon. </p><p>As if on cue, the castle doors slammed shut behind them.</p><p> </p><p>Homura nodded curtly. "Yes." She looked behind her at the doors, and then back in front of her. </p><p> </p><p>Curtains from the sides of the foyer suddenly swung around rapidly to the middle of the room before collapsing. From the fabric now coiled on the ground rose a large figure. </p><p>The witch looked like a mixture of several different classic Wonderland characters; the royal red and white dress of the Queen of Hearts, the hat from the Mad Hatter, and the head of the Cheshire Cat. A steady stream of tears dripped from the witch's face, and the Cheshire grin on her face felt like a smile faked through unspeakable agony. </p><p>Thunder crashed overhead, and lightning lit up the hall from impossibly tall palace windows. Solemnly, almost as if she didn't truly want to do this, the witch reached for a long metal rod with a spade on the end. She held it up towards the ceiling, and lightning struck it through a decrepit, open space in the roof. The room was alight for a moment, and the witch looked at the two intruders, electrified weapon in hand, expression unchanging.</p><p> </p><p>Homura didn't like it when Witches displayed too much human emotion. </p><p>...Nevertheless, she froze time. She looked over to her right, where Sayaka was, and grabbed Sayaka's wrist, releasing her from Homura's icy grip on the arms of time. "Let's figure this out like this."</p><p> </p><p>Sayaka blinked, a little disoriented for a moment, before she registered what had happened. She looked over and nodded. "Good idea. For a second, I forgot you're able to just sorta pause things like in a video game boss fight and figure stuff out while getting a breather, haha." </p><p>Observing the room around them, as well as the witch frozen in time before them, Sayaka asked, "Have you ever fought this one before?"</p><p> </p><p>Homura shook her head no. "If I did, I wouldn't have to be doing this. We need to be strategic here. Let's find its blind spot."</p><p> </p><p>"Alright. -Let's be careful, though. Do you see the weird bronze lines of tile around? I think those might be metal. If it touches those with that lightning rod..." She trailed off, figuring the end of the sentence wasn't entirely needed.</p><p> </p><p>"I know. That's why we have to be really careful. This labyrinth is absolutely set up to incapacitate the both of us. Let's find a platform that isn't metal and shoot from there."</p><p> </p><p>"Man, it was enough of a pain getting in here in the first place.." She mumbled, frowning. "I think I'm gonna go for projectiles with this witch, too. I could fend off her familiars fighting melee well enough, but if I blocked a weapon like that, I'd just get electrocuted, so I'd have to make sure I wasn't hit at all in the first place. It's too risky." She'd been getting better at trying to analyze her opponents instead of just rushing in, swords swinging. It took a bit of effort to curb her impulses, but she was faring alright with it with enough practice.</p><p> </p><p>"Good plan." Homura looked to her left, and then to her right. Finding a stable platform that, hopefully, was not made out of any kind of metallic material, Homura leapt atop it with Sayaka in tow, still gripping on to her wrist. She didn't seem very bothered by tugging along her friend's weight. </p><p>"We need to get that weapon out of its hand first. It's long and sharp, which is dangerous for us, but also a downside for it, due to the fact that hitting it away would be simple. I can try with a powerful bullet, but I believe a fling or a slice of the sword would do the trick. Can you do that, Miki Sayaka?"</p><p> </p><p>Once atop the platform, she regained her bearings and looked to the witch, trying to mentally judge the distance. "...I think so. I'm going to try using my sword like a boomerang again, since that'll be more likely to hit it and knock it away than just throwing one of my swords. Watch out for when it comes spinning back, though. I don't want to hit you by accident, even if my healing's getting a lot better." </p><p>With time still frozen, of course, she used her free hand to swing her cutlass forward, which spun away from her for just a second before also freezing in place midair. "Hmm.. that <em> looks </em> like it should do the trick.. Hopefully that works."</p><p> </p><p>Homura nodded. "Let's see how that worked." She unfroze time.</p><p> </p><p>Sayaka watched as the cutlass returned to motion, spinning rapidly towards the witch's weapon. There was a flash and a harsh, buzzing zap sound as metal met electrified metal. The rod was knocked away, and the sword was thrown from its trajectory as the witch swatted at it, skidding to the tile floor below. Sayaka just summoned a new one instead. </p><p>Briefly hanging her head, the witch crawled towards her weapon.</p><p> </p><p>Homura paused time before the Witch could pick up her weapon again. Wordlessly, she took out a large firearm and shot multiple shots at its back while it was turned the other way. "It's most likely that it will turn in this direction upon being hit. Let's move." </p><p>Homura, with Sayaka's wrist still in her hand, leapt to another platform, a small ways away from the Witch. She unpaused time.</p><p> </p><p>She gave a nod. "Right!" </p><p>As time resumed, the witch recoiled, leaning against the ground for a moment with hands that looked burnt. She turned to look around, grinning that sad smile. The fabric of the dress began shifting slightly. Sayaka squinted, not sure what the witch was doing, but braced herself to move very quickly just in case.</p><p> </p><p>Homura was also rather unsettled by that. She braced herself, too, and waited to leap in another direction before she figured out what it was doing.</p><p> </p><p>Sayaka's eyes widened. Blue staffs circled her feet, and she grabbed onto Homura's wrist as well before boosting quickly to a different platform. With little warning, the platform they were just standing on was slammed into by a long, dragon-like tail with a spade tip to it. </p><p>"Dammit, she's faster than I thought-!"</p><p> </p><p>Homura paused time once they were on a solid platform again, for their safety. The tail was visibly blurry. "Perhaps we should get rid of this tail before focusing on the Witch itself."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, good idea..." She agreed, casting a somewhat anxious look back at the tail. A tactic of being faster than your opponent falls a bit flat when your opponent is just as quick as you are. "That tail must've been hidden by its dress before. It might have a few other tricks up its sleeve- literally." The blue-haired girl muttered, grip tightening on her sword.</p><p> </p><p>Homura nodded. "We can't estimate what else it might do. The best we can do is try to kill it as fast as possible, and utilize my magic whenever needed." She turned to Sayaka. "If you decide to do something risky on your own, grab my hand, and I'll freeze time for you. Got it?" </p><p>"Now, let's put an end to all of this." Homura pulled out an MP5, shooting its bullets in a specific formation over the Witch's tail, almost akin to those paper-cutting directions, with the dashed lines. <em> 'Hopefully, this'll be enough. I can't have Sayaka getting down there and using her sword on it.' </em></p><p> </p><p>"Alright, got it." There wasn't too much she could do with time still frozen, but tossed one cutlass and then another to try to sever or at least badly damage the tail.</p><p> </p><p>Homura unfroze time, watching Sayaka's sword and her bullets hit the Witch's tail with a burst of smoke.</p><p> </p><p>Letting out a wail, the witch withdrew her tail to her side, lashing it back and forth in pain. Whimpers echoed throughout the foyer as she lurched forward, insectoid dragon wings bursting from her back. She recoiled yet again, and began to crawl up the wall, wrapping the tip of her tail around the lightning rod from before and dragging it up with her. As she moved, her head rotated around like an owl's, staring at the magical girls without eyes. </p><p>"Yikes! That's so creepy!" Sayaka suppressed a shudder.</p><p> </p><p><em> '...Oh, god damn it,' </em> Homura thought, <em> 'it can fly.' </em> </p><p>Homura sent a few more shots its way, hopping backwards onto a different platform.</p><p> </p><p>Sayaka had let go of Homura's wrist by now, holding two swords now. At this point, the witch was haphazardly swinging the electrified rod around with her tail, wings spread from where she clung to the wall. It'd be hard to hit. Sayaka frowned. </p><p>"..I think I can try something, but it's risky, and I'd need time to be going in order to pull it off."</p><p> </p><p>She narrowed her eyes. "What is it?"</p><p> </p><p>She stared at the witch a bit longer. "Do you trust me?"</p><p> </p><p>Homura glanced away, looking conflicted. No time for conflict now, though. This Witch was going berserk. "Yes."</p><p> </p><p>"Good. I'm gonna need you to shoot at her other limbs to keep her off me if she tries anything." With that, she leapt to the ground and over to another platform much closer to the witch, deftly avoiding the tiles with a coppery shine, as well as an attempted swing from the witch. Sayaka ducked under it as it swept back a second time, then jumped aside as it attempted to swing the weapon down on her like a guillotine. Off with her head, huh? Fitting. However, she couldn't allow that to happen. </p><p>Blue staffs reappearing around her feet, the blunette boosted herself upwards. The witch spun her head, trying to keep sight of her. Another time, the witch swung the weapon at her. Sayaka changed her direction midair with more staffs, barely moving out of the way as the lightning rod zoomed past her, then summoned another set to boost <em> towards </em> the tail instead. She gave a determined yell as she held her cutlasses to the side. </p><p>As she zipped past, she swung the blades. A heartbeat stretched on for what seemed like an eternity before the tail split off, severed halfway down, and fell to the floor with a sickening thud.</p><p> </p><p>Homura watched the other girl somewhat nervously, before her nervousness morphed into a dull sense of awe, and a small swell of pride and confidence in her friend unfurled in her heart. <em> 'Did I really help her learn to do these kinds of things...?' </em> </p><p><em> 'Maybe we actually do have a chance against Walpurgisnacht this way.' </em> </p><p>"Sayaka!" Homura called out. "Help me get the rest of it! Jump up here when you need to!" Homura pulled out another gun, this time shooting directly at the Witch, rather than just at its tail.</p><p> </p><p>"Right!" The witch turned, trying to swat at Sayaka with one arm and her wings. The blue-haired girl used her staffs to get out of dodge quickly, but had to hold her swords in front of her at one point to block a wing that tried to slam into her. It threw her backwards a ways, but she caught herself and her boots skidded on the tile floor. A little shaken, she steeled herself and turned to leap back up to the former platform. Getting a quick breather, she turned to Homura. </p><p>"What d'ya think the best tactic would be now? Should I keep my distance again?"</p><p> </p><p>Homura nodded. "Do that, for now. I'm blowing holes in its wings," she explained, and then she did just that. She paused time, this time without Sayaka, and shot in multiple different directions at the Witch's wings.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm gonna try to immobilize it!" </p><p>The witch wailed once again as holes tore through her wings. Sayaka kept to platforms further back, curling her cape around herself to summon a ring of swords, then tossing them to try to pin the witch to the castle wall by her wings like an insect in a display case.</p><p> </p><p>Homura took out a different gun once the Witch was pinned, bit her lip when she felt a momentary pang of guilt, put on her determined face, and shot at its core.</p><p> </p><p>After a few moments of struggling against the cutlasses in her wings, the witch just stopped, seeming to stare at the two. Tears stopped rolling down her face. This time, the creature didn't cry out, almost as if accepting this outcome in a way. Her grin remained for only a little while longer before it dissipated with the rest of the witch and her labyrinth. A grief seed settled on the pavement in front of them once their surroundings had faded back to normal. </p><p>Sayaka detransformed, looking off to the side.</p><p> </p><p>Homura leapt down from where she was before the labyrinth disappeared, looking the slightest bit tired. She picked up the grief seed. </p><p>"Good job," she said to Sayaka, looking down at the seed. She looked over at her friend in the next moment, though, and extended the hand that the seed was in. "Do you need it?"</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks, but I've still got that one from yesterday I can use." She replied, shaking her head, but briefly looked at the grief seed with its spade patterns with an unreadable expression.</p><p> </p><p>Homura looked down at her soul gem, which, in contrast, was a tad murkier. She pressed the grief seed against it, watching as the darkness within it was stolen away by the grief seed's touch. </p><p><em> 'I wonder what would happen if I just let it darken?' </em> </p><p>Homura frowned physically, almost as if surprised by her own intrusive thought. <em> 'No, that's completely and utterly irrational. What am I thinking?' </em> </p><p>As the grief seed cleared up all the rest of what was tainting Homura's soul gem, whatever unwanted thoughts that were plaguing her mind seemed to disappear all together. <em> 'Sometimes I forget how badly we need grief seeds.' </em> Her previously tensed shoulders dropped. </p><p>Homura stashed the seed in her shield, and then pulled out another thing; the necklace from earlier. She looked to the left, and then to the right, and then she placed it on the ground, in plain sight. She stepped back with a sigh.</p><p> </p><p>Sayaka seemed to be debating something, silent for an uncharacteristic amount of time, before sort of hesitantly asking, "Hey, um... You said you've seen me, y'know-..." She glanced aside. "..turn into one, right? A witch?"</p><p> </p><p>Homura, a tad disturbed, but not physically displaying any visible emotion, only replied with a bout of silence and an icy, violet glare, which likely meant yes.</p><p> </p><p>Sayaka rubbed the back of her neck, idly fiddling with the seam of her shirt collar. "That one must've been a magical girl before, too. It just... makes me wonder, I guess. I wonder what she was like. What it's like to-... How aware they are." She shook her head, as if physically clearing her thoughts. "Heh.. Sorry, that's kinda dark, isn't it?"</p><p> </p><p>Homura looked in the other direction. "All of them were Magical Girls at some point, yes," Homura replied, "but we shouldn't think about how aware they are of their own emotions or surroundings." She paused for a moment. "That will just hurt us and make it harder for us to hunt them. We only need to collect their grief seeds, that's all." </p><p>Homura, who had since de-transformed, started walking, expecting Sayaka to follow. She continued with, "and if it makes you feel any better, think of it as if we're putting them out of their misery."</p><p> </p><p>She let out a sigh, letting herself relax slightly as she followed alongside. "..You're right. She seemed.. sad. I'm glad she doesn't have to suffer anymore." That did seem to ease her mind at least partially. </p><p>"On another note, I need to work on my speed. She almost got me there a couple of times."</p><p> </p><p>Homura hummed. "We can work on it together tomorrow, then. Your speed. You and Sakura Kyoko can chase each other around," she half-joked.</p><p> </p><p>Sayaka gave a short chuckle in response. "She already can't catch me when I boost around in an area with a lot of space. I can get some practice in on my reaction times, though. I've gotten better, but I'd like to not cut things so close."</p><p> </p><p>"Good thinking. Let's try having you avoid larger attacks." By the time they'd started on their way, the Sun had already completely set. "I take it you'll be going home?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yep! Gotta rest up for training and all that." She replied, resting her hands in her skirt pockets. Oh, the watch was gone.. She supposed it must've just been part of the labyrinth.</p><p> </p><p>"Indeed." Homura's house was further down the line from Sayaka's, so she stopped upon noticing they'd arrived at the other girl's apartment complex.</p><p> </p><p>"Seeya tomorrow!" She stopped by the front of the complex, turning to give a quick wave and a smile before she headed inside.</p><p> </p><p>"Goodnight," Homura said in response. She didn't wave or anything, she only kept her hands at her sides awkwardly. Then, she turned away and made for her own house. </p><p>Upon arriving home and locking her door, she slowly walked over to one of her couches and flopped onto its somewhat uncomfortably firm surface. <em> 'I'm not doing this right,' </em> she started thinking, rolling over onto her side and resting her cheek against her hands, folded atop each other. <em> 'I've become totally sidetracked,' </em>her thoughts wandered deeper, self-deprecating. </p><p>
  <em> 'I'll never forgive myself for this.' </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>THIS WAS ACTUALLY MIKA'S OC'S WITCH. Fun fact...</p><p>Comments and kudos appreciated so much!!! :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Dusk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sayaka and Kyoko pay Homura a personal visit to discuss plans regarding the defeat of the fast-approaching Walpurgisnacht, and Sayaka brings up an interesting concept...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>...Another week had passed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sayaka had spent much of her time training- as much as she could manage. She admittedly would push herself a bit too hard at times, but she told herself she would be able to take a nice long break once this was over. Especially since she was falling asleep in class more often... She lamented the further fall of her grades, but this was something that was far more important than schoolwork. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Plus, her intensive practice had really been paying off. Her from two weeks ago wouldn't be able to hold a candle to her now. She was much stronger, much more agile, and made wiser decisions in battle. She'd learned to curb some of her recklessness and temper it into serving her well in a pinch, where some sort of crazy action might be exactly what's needed to make things go well. She had even got in a lot of practice for her healing, not that her methods needed to exactly be stated- she felt it better they weren't. What was important was she'd grown. She just had to hope it'd be enough to give their chances of success that last little push. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taking in a deep, somewhat nervous breath, she knocked on the door to Homura's apartment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Homura had experienced this exact day over and over and over, and yet somehow, it always seemed to strike her the same sense of utter and complete dread each time. Especially this time, though. The feeling of dread was usually more nullified when she was all alone, because she didn't have anyone else but Madoka to lose, and usually Madoka would stay out of her way for the most dangerous parts of the battle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time, though, two other lives are in her hands during the battle, and those two lives had, unfortunately, grown much closer to her than they had in the most recent previous timelines. This only made it harder for Homura; if she lost, Madoka would most definitely make her wish, and she'd lose everything. She'd seen it time and time again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>...Moreover, disregarding that for the moment, there's a knock on her door. </span>
  <em>
    <span>'Probably Sayaka,'</span>
  </em>
  <span> she thought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Homura slowly opens the door, her frame shrouded in shadow, and her chain-lock still drawn between the opening. </span>
  <em>
    <span>'Oh, it is Sayaka.'</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She wordlessly closed the door again, and Sayaka could hear two audible clicking sounds, and then Homura opened the door again, this time wider, inviting Sayaka inside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She stepped in with a nod. "Gonna guess Kyoko's not here yet?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, you're gonna have to guess again," chimed a voice from just down the sidewalk. Sayaka turned, recognizing the rather familiar fanged grin. "Just in time?" Kyoko added, hand on her hip.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Homura peered out from behind Sayaka's shoulder. "Oh, Sakura Kyoko." She opened the door wider for the red-haired girl. "You aren't late today. Good job," she said, somewhat sarcastically.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kyoko scoffed as she walked in through the doorway, but there wasn’t any real hostility to it. “Yeah, yeah. This </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> important, ain’t it? Or should I go back and be more in-character, and come back in like... fifteen minutes?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sayaka rolled her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Homura glared at Kyoko with a nondescript expression for an uncomfortable amount of time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...Anyway, come in."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kyoko just stared back with her usual grin for the exact same amount of time. The two followed along to, assumedly, the room Sayaka had been in before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Homura sat them down on the couches surrounding her table, which had significantly increased in its amount of maps and sketches. The colored pieces were still there, but this time, the pink and the yellow ones were gone, leaving only the purple, red, and blue ones atop the map. "Let's talk about where we're going to be stationed." Homura reached out to pick up one of the pieces, before pausing in her tracks. "Unless someone has anything else to say?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm.. Can I.. suggest something?” Sayaka asked, setting down one of the papers she’d been given to study before- one with a drawing of the Walpurgisnacht. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyoko looked over curiously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Homura nodded. "Okay."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was looking over the papers again last night, and something sorta came to me.” She began. “I might be on the wrong track, but, well.. uh.. I told you that on my way home from going with Kyoko to the arcade last week, I ran into a witch, right? I actually got pretty beat up in that battle. I started feeling like I was in serious trouble for a while there.” Sayaka admitted, glancing aside briefly. “It was sorta like a cuckoo clock. I was wailing on it for so long and it felt like I was getting nowhere. But then I figured out that the whole clock was a decoy. The real witch was just the bird inside that would pop out at regular intervals, and once I realized that, the fight was over quick.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kinda like in a video game, actually..” She seemed a bit embarrassed for making such an analogy, but continued. “A lot of bosses have specific weak-points, y’know? It’s what makes them more challenging, since you can’t just attack them indiscriminately. You can only do any real damage if you go for the weak-points. Usually an eye or some sorta glowing spot in games, but witches aren’t exactly going to be that obvious.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, have you tried focusing all of your firepower...” She tapped on the paper in front of her, looking over to Homura. “Here? At the gears?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You said she doesn’t bother hiding in a labyrinth. Maybe she does that because most of her is indestructible to begin with. Maybe she </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> hiding, just in plain sight instead.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Homura actually seemed really impressed for a moment, her brows raising in surprise. "How are we sure this is going to work?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She gave a sort of nervous laugh. “That’s the thing- I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> sure it’ll work. It was just a suggestion, is all. I haven’t seen this thing in the flesh yet, so this is really just all.. theory, I guess. I could be wrong. I was just thinking about how I was going on and on and on, fighting that cuckoo clock witch and only getting more hurt while it was practically unscathed, and, well..”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, no," Homura assured, "that isn't a bad idea. While I already have most of the traps and such already set up," she ran her finger along different parts of the map that were marked with various colored stickers, most likely indicating where she placed weapons, "I could always try adding something new." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Homura seemed to perk up visibly, as if getting an idea, and then looking a little defeated and sad in the next second. </span>
  <em>
    <span>'If Mami were here, we'd be able to ask her to use her ribbons to hold it down while we aim for the gears. Damn it...'</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'I can still work with that, actually.'</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Sakura Kyoko, I need your help for this idea."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm? What’s up?” Kyoko asked, Pocky stick already hanging from the corner of her mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Homura turned to Sayaka. "Miki Sayaka, you too." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I...actually failed to remember this until today," Homura admitted, looking vaguely disappointed in herself. "My deepest apologies. However, it won't be hard to learn. We still have the rest of the day today." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The two of you are actually capable of doing something interesting. Sakura Kyoko, if you use Latticework Barrier, and Miki Sayaka throws a sword or two through your formation, you'll be able to link the two together and tie things up, similarly to how a grapple would work. If you two are able to restrain an enemy as large as Walpurgisnacht together, I can focus on destroying the gears."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sayaka perked up slightly upon being addressed, paying attention. “Wha? We can </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span> that?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds simple enough.” Kyoko nodded, using her index finger to push the rest of the pocky stick into her mouth. “Definitely somethin’ that could use a little practice first, though.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I think so. Seeing as you two are less..." she trailed off, leaving it at that. "I'm sure it's possible." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let's work off of that for now." Homura shuffled through a few papers. "Thank you, Miki Sayaka," she said, genuinely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can say ‘now that we’re not trying to kill each other’, yanno.” Kyoko snorted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sayaka gave a slight smile in response, ignoring Kyoko’s quip. “I just hope it works.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In truth, Sayaka was really scared of the possibility of failure. With a reset, she'd forget everything that happened. She'd forget the friends she'd made over the past weeks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even then, she couldn't imagine what it must be like on Homura's end. She'd said this was the first time she had helped Sayaka train, sure, but how many times had they been friends just for Sayaka to die and end up forgetting everything with the next reset? For Sayaka to be somewhat hostile again, with no memory of acting otherwise towards her? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shook her head to herself. She wouldn't let that happen this time. This would be the final timeline. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can practice that today, then.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Homura hummed in response, focusing on her charts. </span>
  <em>
    <span>'Have I really been perceiving this wrong the entire time...?'</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'If this plan fails, I have backup in all of the weapons I set up. I need to remember that. It'll be fine. This time is the last time.'</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay." Homura looked over at the closest clock. "We've got a few hours. Would you two like to practice this plan?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m down.” Kyoko agreed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, we should make sure we’ve got it down well.” Sayaka replied with a nod. “Oh! I’ve also actually managed to get pretty good with that pain blocking technique lately..” She must’ve been practicing on her own time. “So if that’s ever going to prove useful, I can work with it to some extent.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Maybe," Homura replied. "Let's go." She stood up and opened the door again, leaving without checking whether or not Sayaka or Kyoko were following. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hold up.” Kyoko interjected. “First.. ya want one?” She had her usually toothy grin, holding out the box of pocky to the two. “Consider it a toast, or... somethin’ like that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Homura stopped where she was, door half-open. She turned around and looked down at the box, and then back up at Kyoko, and then down at the box again, and then up at Kyoko. She hesitantly took one of Kyoko's snacks. "...Thanks."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After Sayaka took one as well with a small smile, Kyoko placed the box in her pocket and gave the both of them a friendly clap on the shoulder. “A’right! Let’s get this show on the road!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'"Let's get this show on the road"?'</span>
  </em>
  <span> Homura didn't really get the way either of them talked, but in a way, it was oddly comforting. "Yes, let's." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Homura led them to their usual spot, walking underneath the gray, growling sky.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>SORRY IT'S BEEN A WHILE...!! I nearly forgot to update; school's been hectic lately.... but stay tuned because Walpurgisnacht is coming... hehehe... uh oh</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Dawn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>As Homura, Kyoko, and Sayaka walk back from their final training session, Sayaka receives a call from Madoka.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>As the three were walking back from their training session, Homura kept her eyes focused on the ground below her, absorbed in her thoughts. She already knew the way back home by heart -- no need for her to pay attention to the road, right? </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'Another month passed,'</span>
  </em>
  <span> Homura thought to herself, this time turning her gaze to what usually had been a picturesque sunset scene, but was, this time, a cloud-covered, angry looking horizon. It looked like it was about to start raining. </span>
  <em>
    <span>'As soon as it starts,'</span>
  </em>
  <span> her train of thought continued, </span>
  <em>
    <span>it's like it's already on the verge of ending. I still remember waking up in the hospital like it was yesterday.'</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'...I'm scared.'</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Every time the inevitable return of Walpurgisnacht, which was marked ominously on Homura's calendar, would come, she couldn't help but feel unease building up within her. All she could think about were all of the times she'd seen it destroy everything she's ever loved; all of the times she'd watched carelessly as people died; her memories would break through emotional floodgates like the waves of a raging ocean of regret. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>One of the things she hated the most were the times when she'd </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> gotten close. She had the same underlying feeling as she did now, and glimmers of hope would sparkle in the depths of her heart as she gave it her all on the battlefield. And then, she watched her friends shatter, one by one. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She couldn't do it again. She couldn't bear to see her loved ones massacred even one more time. That's why, this time, she couldn't fail. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>...Eventually, they reached her house. She almost didn't want to go inside, just to deny the existence of tomorrow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Would the two of you care to stay over tonight?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sayaka blinked a moment. If there wasn't tomorrow to dread, she'd be excited that the three of them were doing something friends often did. Countless times she'd spent nights over at Madoka's, hanging out with her best friend and laughing together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She'd just have to fight so that in the future, they could all do things like this as friends, too, instead of preparing for the fast-approaching battle of their lives.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's probably a good idea." Sayaka nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyoko made an amused noise. "Sleepover before the apocalypse, huh? Sure, why not?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Homura was leading them inside, Sayaka suddenly received a call. She'd been rather caught up in her thoughts, and jumped slightly as her ringtone went off. "Er- one sec!" She fished her phone from her pocket, brows raised a little.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Hello? Sayaka-chan?"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Madoka said, voice muffled by the phone's interference.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"-Madoka! Hey!" She responded, a bit surprised. "Is everything okay?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Madoka giggled, but it didn't sound all that energetic</span>
  <span>. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"That's actually what I wanted to ask you. Sayaka-chan, you're okay, right? It's just... you look really distracted whenever me and Hitomi-chan talk to you, and you keep missing school days... you can always talk to me if you want, if there really is something wrong..."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She felt bad- she wanted so badly to tell Madoka what was going on, what had been happening. She couldn't yet, though. Not if she wanted Madoka to be safe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uh- yeah! I'm alright, mostly." She was perceptive as always when it came to her friends. Sayaka couldn't help the faint smile that tugged at the corners of her mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She paused a moment. "There.. is something I wanted to talk to you about actually, if you don't mind. But I'm busy tomorrow, so... could we talk the day after? We can go to the café and I'll get you some of those daifuku! My treat! And I'll.. explain everything I can, okay?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>There was a bit of silence across the line at first.</span> <em><span>"As long as you're sure you'll be okay tomorrow... You can tell me about anything, you know...?'</span></em></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sayaka was glad the conversation was over the phone, because Madoka would've surely seen her flinch. "You know me- I'm a knight of justice! Nothing can bring me down for long!" She said in an upbeat tone, before letting out a slight sigh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And.. yeah, I know. ..You're a really good friend, you know that? I dunno what I did to deserve you, but I.. really care about you. Just remember that, 'kay?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Madoka made a little breathy worried-sounding noise. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"By that, do you mean... is there something that's actually trying to bring you down? Or was that... a metaphor..."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah- a metaphor! Y'know, like-... Er, nevermind. But I'm okay, really. I've actually gotten extra strong lately! Maybe I can show you later, too! I betcha you'll be super impressed!" She said, trying to sound a bit more cheerful so as not to worry her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p><em><span>"Are you sure you're alright? I know Homura-chan and Kyoko-chan are there for you, but...I'm worried about you, and I feel bad I can't do anything to help any of you..."</span></em> <span>Madoka paused.</span> <em><span>"Promise you'll go to the café with me the day after tomorrow, okay?"</span></em></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm sure! And I promise I will! I'm really sorry I haven't been hanging out as much lately.. Maybe we could all go ice skating together, too?" Sayaka offered. After a second, she added, "and hey, even just you calling helps a lot! To tell ya the truth, I've been feeling kinda anxious tonight, so talking with you again calmed my nerves a ton! Honest!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p><em><span>"It's not that. I just want to make sure you don't have to go through what you did again, if I can help it..."</span></em> <span>Madoka giggled a little again. </span><em><span>"I'm glad, Sayaka-chan. I'll be there with you, okay? No matter what, as long as I'm needed..."</span></em></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She wished she could give Madoka just one more hug before tomorrow, just in case. Briefly, she bit her lip, trying not to think about things going wrong. "Don't worry, I've been taking care of my soul gem super well lately. I won't let it get that bad again. -Is it okay if I call tomorrow, though? Like once I'm not busy?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sayaka couldn't see, but Madoka smiled behind the phone. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Yes, it's more than okay! Especially since it looks like it's gonna be kind of stormy..."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah.. Looks like it'll be kind of a glum-looking day, huh? Hm.." Sayaka was silent for a moment longer, before saying in a softer voice, "Stay safe, okay? I don't want you getting hurt."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"You will too, right? Stay safe?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course! No measly storm could scare the great magical girl, Miki Sayaka-chan!" She chimed, willing her promise of staying safe to not have to be a lie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Madoka laughed. "Okay, I trust you! ...Goodnight, Sayaka-chan."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Goodnight, Madoka!" She smiled slightly to herself, quickly adding, "-Love ya!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I love you too, Sayaka-chan!"</span>
  </em>
  <span> and then the line cut. Madoka hung up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slowly, she lowered her phone. Squeezing her eyes shut a moment, she let out a shaky breath. Slipping her phone back in her pocket, she headed inside to join the others.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Homura, who was sitting down at the table across from Kyoko, turned her attention to Sayaka upon her entrance. "Was that Madoka?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sayaka gave a nod. "..Yeah, it was." She took a seat as well, frowning. "..After all of this, we can tell her everything, right?" Quietly, looking a bit upset, she murmured, "I hate having to lie to her."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Homura thought for a moment, and then she sighed. "...Yes. There's no use hiding any of it once she has no reason to make a contract."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"She was worried. I think she knows </span>
  <em>
    <span>something's</span>
  </em>
  <span> up, but I.. couldn't tell her. I just..." Sayaka would just have to make it up to her. After Walpurgisnacht, she could apologize and tell her what was really going on. They could hang out again like before, and this time, they'd have more friends, too. She had to believe they were going to win, otherwise, there'd be no way Sayaka would be able to sleep tonight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looked in the other direction, looking a little pained. "It's fine. We're keeping her safe. You said you'd make it up to her, too. You aren't a bad person for keeping a secret every once in a while."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I... I know. That's the only reason I could bring myself to lie to her in the first place. I don't want her to be in danger." Sayaka was also just scared in general of tomorrow, and was struggling not to seem so, to keep control of her own emotions. She let out a sigh, sort of flopping over onto her side on the couch she sat on. "After tomorrow's.. ordeal is over, I'm gonna take like.. the longest nap ever known to man." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tell me about it." Kyoko grumbled in agreement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Homura breathed a small laugh. "Me too." </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'If we really win this time, I don't know what I'm going to do.'</span>
  </em>
  <span> She almost felt like she forgot what she was hoping for in the end.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sayaka gave a brief, fond smile. It was strange that she once considered Kyoko and Homura to be selfish magical girls who didn't care about anyone but themselves- the kind of people Sayaka would never want to associate with, and even declared she would fight if it came down to it. The thought was almost foreign to her now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now, she felt in the company of friends. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Welp, I'm gonna crash. Or, at least try to." Sayaka mumbled, stifling a yawn.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You might have to sleep on the couch. I don't have a guest bedroom," Homura told Kyoko, but it addressed the both of them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kyoko laughed roughly, clearly amused. "I've slept in places far worse! The couch is fine." Sayaka just made a vaguely assenting noise from where she was already laying down, followed by a "Night."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh," Homura said softly, kind of hoping they'd want to talk more. Not that Homura actually had much to say, or let alone contribute to a conversation, it just made her feel a sense of ease that she couldn't exactly place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nevertheless, she stood up and walked to her room, only to return with a soft, fuzzy, purple blanket. She, feeling a tinge of guilt by forcing her friends to sleep on her uncomfortable excuses for couches, decided on sleeping on the third and final separate couch surrounding the table. She curled up underneath the blanket and slowly allowed her eyes to flutter shut.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It had seemed like Sayaka had already fallen asleep, eyes closed and arms tucked close to her chest. But after a moment, she spoke up quietly. "Hey, y'know... I know I can be a bit.. much sometimes, but I'm happy. I'm glad you're my friends." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"-Gross. Don't get all sappy on us, now." Kyoko said teasingly, but she was smiling a bit, too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sayaka halfheartedly threw a couch pillow at her in response, causing the redhead to laugh again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Homura opened her eyes, smiling softly. "No, it's okay. I'm glad you're happy," she said, and she was happy too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sayaka smiled to herself, as well. In this moment, at least, she was able to feel enough peace to fall asleep, even despite the trial that awaited them in the morning.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>AHHAHHAHA GUYS GUESS WHATS HAPPENING NESXT........</p><p>comments and kudos appreciated!! :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Walpurgisnacht</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's here.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Homura woke up, it was raining. </p><p>The large drops tapped rhythmic patterns atop Homura's roof, signaling the arrival of the much anticipated Witch. It was the thunder that awoke the raven-haired Magical Girl, startling her out of a dreamless slumber. </p><p>The way she woke up might be considered odd by normal standards; to her, it felt like falling asleep was more like a light switch being turned off and waking up being a light switch turning back on rather than a gentle drift into an unconscious mind. </p><p>It was especially apparent on this particular night, though. Almost akin to a child who couldn't contain their excitement for Christmas morning and awaking before anyone else in their house, except rather than receiving bountiful presents from a loving family, Homura was expecting a city-destroying entity to burst through the barrier of the sky. </p><p>Anxiety kept her from sleeping in any further, so she sat up, rubbed her eyes, and looked over at Kyoko, and then over to Sayaka, both of whom looked peaceful in their individual sleeps. Homura looked up at her clock, which struck seven. </p><p>Deciding it was morning enough for them to wake up, she first stood and shuffled over to Sayaka, shaking her shoulder. "Miki Sayaka."</p><p> </p><p>After just a moment, Sayaka blinked open drowsy blue eyes, looking over. The brief, tired confusion on her face quickly was replaced by recognition at the low rumble of thunder outside.</p><p>Covering a yawn with her hand, she slowly sat up. "..Guess it's almost time, huh?" She murmured, idly smoothing down some of her bedhead. A mix of emotions buzzed in her ribs as her sleepiness faded away some; worry, determination, uncertainty, and some sort of sense of finality. This was it. They'd either succeed or fail today, and Sayaka would do everything in her power to ensure it'd be the former. </p><p>As anxious and scared as she was, the feeling of wanting to keep all of her friends safe was stronger. She wanted to protect them. She wanted them to be able to continue being happy, and she wanted to be able to share those happy moments with them, too. Wordlessly, she looked down at the ring on her hand.</p><p> </p><p>Homura didn't respond. She just looked Sayaka in the eyes for a handful of seconds, and then turned around to wake up Kyoko.</p><p> </p><p>Kyoko was much easier to wake- she was already stirring some, and sat up as well after only a few seconds. She was used to waking up on short notice. Stretching her arms over her head, she mused, "Man, I could really go for some breakfast.. Suppose we'll have to serve up a can o' whoopass instead for now." </p><p>"That was horrible." Sayaka groaned. Kyoko just stuck out her tongue childishly.</p><p> </p><p>Homura chose to ignore that. "I don't have much to offer except for energy bars and dry ramen," she said. "If either of those is fine with you, then I'd be happy to give you something."</p><p> </p><p>"We'll just haf'ta go get a big meal after we send this thing right back to hell!" The redhead gave a rough grin.</p><p> </p><p>"Maybe," Homura replied, not commenting on Kyoko's odd way of phrasing her sentence, either. "For now, we'll focus on the present." </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, but if thinkin’ of the future helps ya get through the present, why not, yanno?” Kyoko said with a shrug. Sayaka gave Kyoko a look. “I wouldn’t even be able to eat with all these nerves..”</p><p> </p><p>"Hm." <em> 'Understandable,' </em> Homura thought. "We'll celebrate after. Just think about that, Sakura Kyoko."</p><p>"Walpurgisnacht won't arrive for another three or so hours. Is there anything you two feel you have to do before we double-check that everything is prepared?"</p><p> </p><p>"That's what I'm talkin' about! I'll hold ya to that!" She grinned, giving a nod. </p><p>Sayaka glanced aside. "I'll probably just send a short text to Madoka before we head out there. I can't really think of anything else."</p><p> </p><p>"I'd ask you to say hello on my behalf, but I'm sure she still doesn't have the best impression on me."</p><p> </p><p>"Nah, I'll tell her you said hello, too. I think she'd appreciate it." She said with a faint smile, shaking her head. </p><p>She set to typing up a quick text. She wasn't sure if Madoka was awake yet- it might be better if she wasn't, but she sent it nonetheless. </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Sayaka Miki:</strong> <em> heya! just wanted to say again that i really do appreciate you a ton! thank u for talking with me last night! ^^  </em> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> homura says hi too! itd be fun if we all hung out. i think she thinks so too, even if shes a little roundabout about saying it. thats just sorta how she is though.   </em> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> ive gotta go do something at the moment, but be safe during the storm! i love ya, madoka! </em> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>Madoka <em> was </em> awake, actually. The thunder scared her up in the middle of the night. </p><p>Needless to say, Madoka was glad to receive a text from her best friend, but she still knew something was off. Not that Sayaka wasn't usually affectionate -- she's just not... like <em> this </em> unless something is wrong. </p><p>Madoka promised to trust Sayaka, though, and she wasn't going to let her down.</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Madoka Kaname:</strong> <em> I appreciate you too Sayaka-chan! I don't get why you're thanking me though,  but there's no need to thank me at all! ❤︎</em> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>Oh, Homura-chan said hi? I'm so glad! I knew she'd want to be friends after all. I'm happy you guys are warming up to eachother and I would totally want to hang out with you guys soon</em> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>Are you sure everything is okay though? I should be the one telling you to stay safe? ;; please don't get yourself hurt out in the storm and stay in a shelter instead</em> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>Sayaka's smile grew slightly, though there was a hint of pain in her expression. "She says she's glad you wanted to say hi! See? Nothing to worry about." She chimed, looking over to Homura briefly. </p><p><span class="u"><strong>Sayaka Miki: </strong><em>ill</em></span> <em><span class="u"> be okay! dont worry!! </span></em></p><p>
  <em> <span class="u"> also yeah! she does want to be friends, shes just weird about admitting it! she really is a nice person though, i was wrong about her before. </span> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Madoka smiled before replying again. </p><p><strong><span class="u">Madoka Kaname:</span></strong> <em><span class="u"> Okay I'll try not to worry too much. u_u </span></em></p><p>
  <em> <span class="u"> I knew it!! Maybe she would like to come to some of the places we like? </span> </em>
</p><p> </p><p><span class="u"> <strong>Sayaka Miki:</strong> </span> <em> <span class="u"> she actually mentioned wanting the three (or four if kyoko agrees) of us to go ice skating! so we could do that! maybe we could also stop by that pet store you like so much. yknow that little bird i always visit? i was kinda considering bringing him home with me next time! what dya think? </span> </em></p><p>As much as she wanted to keep talking with Madoka, she knew it'd be best if she wrapped up the conversation soon.</p><p> </p><p>Madoka perked up.</p><p><strong><span class="u">Madoka Kaname:</span> </strong> <em> <span class="u">You're finally getting the bird???!!? Omg!!!!!! :O</span></em></p><p> </p><p><strong> <span class="u">Sayaka Miki:</span> </strong> <em> <span class="u"> hes been there a while hasnt he? so i figure maybe hed be a lot happier if i gave him a home! :D maybe you should see if your parents would let you get a rabbit or something!</span> </em></p><p>She paused, hesitant on how to word this, but then kept typing. </p><p>
  <em><span class="u">hey </span> <span class="u"> can i ask you for a favor?</span></em>
</p><p> </p><p><strong> <span class="u">Madoka Kaname:</span> </strong> <em> <span class="u"> Yeah, I'd love to!! I already talked to Mama about it, and she said she'd think about it, so I guess that's a start right? :P </span> </em></p><p>Madoka felt a pang of anxiety strike her heart. Why? She couldn't exactly place it. She only knew she was worried. </p><p>
  <em> <span class="u">Yes, anything</span> </em>
</p><p> </p><p><strong> <span class="u">Sayaka Miki:</span> </strong> <em><span class="u">um things are still kinda awkward between us so im a bit antsy about talking to them myself right now, but could you tell hitomi and kyosuke that i care about them, too?</span> </em></p><p>She tried to make it sound as casual as she could.</p><p> </p><p>That sounded to Madoka like Sayaka was asking her to pass on a message that she would soon be unable to pass on herself. Was that an irrational thought, or was her gut feeling right? Sayaka was acting weird. She didn't like it. </p><p><strong><span class="u">Madoka Kaname:</span> </strong> <em> <span class="u"> Of course I will, but... I'm sorry for asking if it's personal, and this isn't meant to be rude of course but why can't you just tell them yourself?</span></em></p><p> </p><p>She hesitated, thinking a moment.</p><p><span class="u"><strong>Sayaka Miki: </strong> </span> <em> <span class="u"> i </span> <span class="u"> mean, i could! im just.. i dunno things have been kinda weird i guess</span></em></p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"><strong>Madoka Kaname:</strong> <em>You're sure it's not because of something else...?</em> </span>
</p><p>Madoka hesitated for a moment before following that text up with, <span class="u"> That's kinda irrational, sorry... I'm just thinking the same things as last night ;; </span></p><p> </p><p><span class="u"><strong>Sayaka Miki:</strong> </span> <em> <span class="u"> its kinda hard for me to put into words ill get my thoughts together better when im more awake probably ^^;</span></em></p><p> </p><p><strong><span class="u">Madoka Kaname:</span></strong> <em><span class="u"> So it's more of a personal thing? Nothing bad is really happening to you? </span></em></p><p> </p><p><strong><span class="u">Sayaka Miki:</span></strong> <em><span class="u"> nothing bad! im okay really! ive just been a bit anxious lately. i didnt mean to worry you or anything. sorry madoka.. </span></em></p><p> </p><p><strong> <span class="u">Madoka Kaname:</span> </strong> <em> <span class="u"> I hope you're okay... I love you Sayaka-chan. I'll tell them okay? </span> </em></p><p>
  <em> 'Don't let this be the last time I talk to you...' </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <span class="u"><strong>Sayaka Miki:</strong> thank you! i love you too! ^^  </span> </em>
</p><p>She set her phone aside, taking a deep breath. "..Alright, I'm ready. What else do we need to do to prepare?" </p><p>She and Kyoko had gotten the hang of using the latter's barriers combined with Sayaka's swords to make a sort of grapple yesterday. The plan was looking pretty promising, at least.</p><p> </p><p>"...I was just going to check to make sure everything was in the right place," Homura replied. "Just in case our plan fails." </p><p> </p><p>"Anything I can do to help?" Sayaka inquired.</p><p> </p><p>Homura genuinely thought about it for a second, and then brushed it off with a gentle flick of her wrist. "No, it's fine. I can only do these things by myself." </p><p>Homura turned and opened the door. "I'll be back soon. Almost all of what I'm doing is within the bounds of frozen time, after all."</p><p> </p><p>She nodded. "Alright. If you change your mind, just let me know." She knew far less time would pass for her and Kyoko, though.</p><p> </p><p>Homura closed the door behind her, trusting Sayaka and Kyoko to look after her house. After that, without any effort at all, her shield turned at the will of her magic, stopping time and thrusting her into a frozen world, even while she was still walking in the rain. Her hair fluttered behind her as she took confident strides towards each spot she'd armed, expression emotionless and unchanging. Only a month ago did she do this exact thing -- the endless loop of failures were just as ingrained as the horrifying sights that plagued her mind, unforgettably painful. If she could redo her wish, after saving Madoka, she'd wish to forget everything she'd seen.</p><p>...Enough monologuing, she thought; she needed to get down to business. She made sure everything she'd set up was in place, including the weapons (and vehicles) she had specially prepared for their plan.</p><p>After she was sure everything was set and done, she took a step back, wiping away the beads of sweat forming on her forehead.</p><p>She unpaused time.</p><p>The wind and rain were whipping her clothing this way and that as she stood, watching the waves below her thrash, and she was sure it was at Walpurgisnacht's will as soon as she saw flashes of bright colors dance between the clouds. She gripped her fists. <em> 'I will end you.' </em></p><p>By the time the colors were seeming dangerously vibrant, she'd already finished discussing everything she needed to with Kyoko and Sayaka. So, with a final deep breath, she lead them outside.</p><p>
  <em> 'It always feels different when it's not just my life I need to look out for in this battle. I don't like it.' </em>
</p><p>As the three stood in anxious anticipation, a large shadow took formation beyond the clouds. Tens of cutesy little familiars began marching in a chaotic, yet synced manner towards them. Homura seemed to ignore them entirely, only focusing on the ominous sky. Almost too quietly, <em> she </em> emerged from behind a thick batch of dark clouds. One could see beams of light shining hopefully through the breaks in the fog, as if cheering the trio on.</p><p>"It's here."</p><p> </p><p>Sayaka stood where she was planned to, face fixed in a serious expression as she stared at the approaching witch, grip on her cutlasses tightening.</p><p>She'd expected Walpurgisnacht to be massive, as she was told, but there was something different about seeing it in person. This witch loomed over the city- no fantastical barrier to throw off their perception, just the witch herself on the horizon of the regular city she'd grown up in.</p><p>She felt fear prickle at her chest, but forced it down. Homura had faced <em> this </em> over a hundred times? Sayaka felt a new sort of respect and sorrow for her dark-haired friend. One hundred and eighteen times of standing here, facing what had ended up being brutal failure, and yet, here she was still, for the one hundred and nineteenth time. Sayaka refused to insult Homura's determination and perseverance by allowing her fear to get the better of her. Brow furrowed, resolve clear in her expression, she stood tall. They <em> will </em> win this, once and for all, she'd decided.</p><p>She'd seen in the notes that the circus-esque familiars weren't anything to be worried about, so she ignored them after a few brief glances. She reviewed the plan again in her mind, fiery blue gaze fixed on their adversary. Kyoko also stood nearby, watching with the rest of them. She gave an impressed whistle at the sight of the witch, drumming her fingers on the shaft of her spear to curb her nerves. Even for the redheaded veteran, this witch truly was something she'd never faced before.</p><p> </p><p>Homura suddenly thrust her shield out in front of her. At least 40 different type of guns and bazookas surrounded the girls within moments. She turned to Kyoko, and then to Sayaka.</p><p>"Remember the plan. I'm getting her down first. Just stay calm and defend yourselves if you have to," she said firmly, and then she paused time.</p><p>She ran and individually set off each and every gun. She unpaused time, and to the other two, it seemed like the guns just went off all on their own, with Homura suddenly appearing in a position slightly at a distance to the one she was in before. A few bullets hit the Witch, and it actually looked like they could've done decent damage; several large explosions set off once the rockets made contact with the Witch's body.</p><p>...However, she came out completely unscathed, cackling as if pitying the three in the most wicked way. Homura grit her teeth and paused time again. She ran across a platform, setting off gun after gun, all of which resulted in some explosion of some sort, but they didn't make any visible damage to the witch. She managed to hit a few electrical towers, which came crashing into the ocean. Homura didn't look very worried, though. Whenever she unpaused time, she'd have to dodge several different attacks that the Witch unleashed on her. She quickly turned her head and checked back on Kyoko and Sayaka to see how they were fairing.</p><p> </p><p>Sayaka nodded, expression softening slightly only for a moment. "Be careful."</p><p>She was a bit surprised by the guns- those were a <em> lot </em> of weapons, and for the witch to appear entirely unfazed.. it certainly did remind her of her fight with the cuckoo clock witch, just on a much larger scale. She could only hope her intuition from before would be correct.</p><p>The blue-haired magical girl stood back to back with Kyoko, prepared to defend themselves from whatever came their way. They didn't have to wait long at all. Swift familiars that looked like starry galaxies in the shape and size of people rushed at them. When in a tough situation, it seemed the two of them worked quite well together; there were few words exchanged as they fought in tandem.</p><p> </p><p>Homura was visibly close to the Witch now, which likely put into perspective for the two just how large this Witch was, and how comparatively small Homura was. Homura hopped on top of a bus, seemingly fearless, and just <em> ran </em> it right into the thing. Homura backflipped off of the bus and rocketed towards the ocean, and just when it looked like she was about to plummet into the waves, a huge cannon surrounded by purple light erupted from the water, and Homura landed right on it. She directed it in the place she wanted it, and shot several missiles at Walpurgisnacht's body. It went flying, and just as Homura planned, it crashed against a building.</p><p>Quickly, she leapt up to the line on top of the bridge, cupped her hands around the corners of her mouth, and screamed, "Kyoko! Sayaka! Now! Do it now!"</p><p> </p><p>Sayaka turned immediately after defeating another familiar, keeping them off her nearby companion while she set up what she needed to. Kyoko wasted no time in clasping her hands together, then throwing them to the side, causing a wall of her usual red barriers to form in front of her. They swapped, Kyoko continuing to keep familiars at bay while Sayaka curled her cloak around herself to reveal a ring of swords when she again flipped it back. She tossed them quickly, and they pierced through the barrier, now trailed by lines of the crimson diamond shapes. They spiraled towards and around the witch, ensnaring it at least for now. Sayaka didn't like how the damn thing was constantly cackling, as if cruelly mocking them.</p><p>"We've got her!" Sayaka called out in return. "Dunno for how long, though-!" Kyoko hissed through gritted teeth. She had to keep the parts of her barrier that were attached to the cutlasses maintained against the might of the witch.</p><p> </p><p>Homura felt her heart skip a beat, and she immediately paused time. She picked up each and every machine gun she'd placed for this exact moment, shooting them until their bullets ran out, and there were <em> a lot </em> of bullets. Then, she fired two large missiles, all in the direction of the Witch's gears, which were in plain sight. She'd thought to aim for the pole keeping the gears together, too; in case that would be any help. Then, she unpaused time. To her surprise, one of the gears actually <em> cracked. </em> Homura gasped.</p><p> </p><p>Sayaka stared in amazement for a few moments. Did that mean it was working? Were they doing well? Her thoughts were interrupted when a starry spike struck her arm, and she winced, swinging at the familiar with her sword. "Gh-!"</p><p>"Pay attention, dumbass!" Kyoko shot, scowling as she took out a familiar with her chain lance, the weapon separating into pieces like Sayaka had seen several times before. The redhead had a faintly worried look on her face despite the insult.</p><p>"Right, got it.." She muttered, blue staffs circling the bleeding wound and sealing it rather quickly. She did appreciate the concern, at least. Sayaka returned most of her attention to the familiars that danced around them.</p><p> </p><p>"Take a break now!" Homura yelled. "We'll try again in--" A familiar, seemingly out of nowhere, shot a burst of starry energy right at the raven-haired girl while she was still in the middle of her sentence. She tumbled down from where she was, catching herself on the edge of the bridge. Heaving a breath of relief, Homura pulled herself back up onto the bridge, still in one piece, and not looking too physically affected from it besides her left cheek looking a little scorched.</p><p>Homura shook her head, as if forcing herself to recover, and then started sprinting across the bridge, and at that point, Walpurgisnacht had dragged itself right side up (or upside down again?) and began to float sideways in the general direction of the bridge. <em> 'Good,' </em> Homura thought to herself, <em> 'that's exactly what it should be doing. Just a little more...' </em></p><p> </p><p>Sayaka kept to fending off familiars, but did ask over telepathy, <em> "Are you alright?!" </em> Kyoko was, however, admittedly quite relieved to see the crack in the gear. Anything that signified progress in this fight was good news in her book. She briefly glanced at Homura to be sure she was still handling things over there.</p><p> </p><p>Homura replied through telepathy rather quickly, <em> "Yes. Focus on what you're doing. You can try to land a few hits on its gear with your swords if you desire, and if you're able to reach it from here. Can't talk now. I'll let you know when you and Sakura Kyoko need to hold it down again." </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Okay. Will do." </em>
</p><p>Kyoko didn't turn to look at the blue-haired girl as she spoke. "If you wanna try to get some extra damage goin' on that thing, I'll keep the familiars off'a ya. Just don't space out, will ya? Now ain't the time for it."</p><p>"I <em> know. </em>" Sayaka grumbled in response, before adding more genuinely, "..Thanks, Kyoko."</p><p>The redhead shot her a rough smile and a nod. To get a better shot, Sayaka boosted up in the air to land on a piece of concrete. While she was a far more efficient fighter up close, that was much too risky of an option to take here. She settled for tossing cutlasses from afar, trying to jam the gears and see if that would actually do anything or help them in any way.</p><p> </p><p>The swords mostly just got knocked back by the Witch's tough gears, but one got in there. Hopefully that'll do something.</p><p>Homura paused time again, setting off several guns in the Witch's gears direction again once it was close enough to her. Once she unpaused time and the large bullets hit, the crack deepened a little. Homura felt a bit excited.</p><p> </p><p>Kyoko looked over to the witch now and then. She spoke over telepathy while taking out a row of familiars with a well-placed swing of her spear. <em> "This is lookin' good, but don't let that make either of ya drop your guard. We got this, but this fight ain't over just yet." </em></p><p>Sayaka was currently fighting off some familiars, using her boosts to zip past them at high speeds and take out several at once. <em> "I'm not </em> that <em> stupid." </em> She responded.</p><p> </p><p>Homura didn't respond, but she was sure Kyoko knew she wouldn't be dropping her guard any time soon.</p><p>The Witch, still maniacally laughing, almost to the point of screaming, began floating closer and closer to the bridge. Homura was shooting at it over and over, and it <em> was </em> helping to further weaken the damn gear, but the closer it got, the more on edge Homura felt. It moved closer and closer and -- <em> 'That's too close,' </em> Homura thought to herself, as soon as she was nearly face-to-face with the Witch.</p><p>She turned and started booking it down the bridge, a determined expression glued to her face, despite the beads of sweat that were dampening her forehead. She was running with her back turned to it at first, but she felt anxiety grip her shoulders at the thought that this Witch might be able to breathe fire on her from this position. She turned around and started running backwards, pulling out a machine gun and shooting at its face. Even if it didn't do much, it was meant to be more of a distraction to the Witch than anything. She leapt to the right, flipped into the ocean, and once again, landed on a gigantic missile launcher being controlled by her power that she had planted before.</p><p>She paused time, just so the Witch would stop moving, and blasted the missiles its way. She unpaused time again, and she'd successfully pushed its face in the other direction. From the place she was in, she'd be able to shoot up one of the gears again. Instead of straining her voice, she communicated with her two partners telepathically. <em> "Use your Latticework Barrier again," </em> she commanded.</p><p> </p><p>Kyoko immediately set to work forming her barrier again, just as Sayaka leapt back down to join her, slicing a couple of familiars in half along the way. The blunette gave a simple nod as they swapped just like last time. Once again, the massive witch was restrained, Sayaka now focusing on keeping as many familiars off of Kyoko as she could so that the redhead could keep her attention on maintaining her barrier strings without exhausting her magic too quickly. <em> "Go for it!" </em> Sayaka called over telepathy.</p><p> </p><p>Homura nodded, although they couldn't see her. She brought up three more cannons from underneath the waves, paused time, and leapt between each one as she fired missiles at Walpurgisnacht. She unpaused time, and the big gear had a noticeable crack through it. Homura, hoping for the best, shot one last missile at the crack, and a piece of the gear broke off and plunged into the ocean, sending a huge wave Homura's way. Before she could get swept under, she leapt back onto the bridge. <em> "Nice," </em> she communicated over telepathy.</p><p> </p><p>Sayaka had a sort of faint, disbelieving smile on her face. This was going okay..! Kyoko was right before, though- she couldn’t let her guard down just yet.</p><p>...And it was that precise thought running through her mind as the witch turned to let out a stream of fire at the two, colorful bands intertwining deceptively amongst the yellow and orange. Acting in the blink of an eye, Sayaka leapt in front of Kyoko, cutlasses in hand, before the flames engulfed them, obscuring them both from Homura's view.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>comments and kudos appreciated!! :)</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>IM FINALLY UPLOADING THIS GOD BLESS!!!!! we put a lot of effort into this and had a lot of fun with it and there are many chapters to come so please keep reading and looking forward to it!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>